Escaping Ireland
by Hollie47
Summary: Jenny gets forced to go to Rehab in Ireland and Emma hires some criminals to break her out.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone bright in the sky as birds soared between fluffy white clouds; singing their song of peace and happiness. Balloons from a child's birthday party were drifting lazily in the soft wind, rising higher and higher into the sky. The tree leaves rustled against one another; animals ran freely as the sound of laughter and happiness could be heard almost everywhere.

At Cologne private airport Emma was being held back by two beefed up men in black suits. They were gripping her under her arms tightly. She kicked into the air to no avail. She tried to flail her arms and break-lose but their grip on her was to strong. The blonde screamed at them; trying to bite them so she could get to Jenny but nothing worked; no matter how hard she tried.

Emma watched helplessly as the scene in front of her played out. A private jet plane hired by Jenny's parents was sitting on the run way. Another two large men dressed in pure black where getting something out of the car. It was Jenny's unconscious body. The tanned man threw Jenny over his shoulder like a rag doll. He carried her with ease as he and his fellow companion got onto the private jet; followed by another scrawny man who loaded some bags into the hold.

Emma was still fighting with the men holding her; she was using all her strength even though the two men didn't budge. Hot angry tears where running down her face, she was losing this battle to get free and rescue Jenny. Her heart was pounding fast; she started to thrash about. The two men looked at each other and laughed at her foolish attempts.

Emma looked up as she heard the sound of metal slamming. It was the hold of the private jet plane closing. The propellers started to spin as the plane rumbled to life. It was like slow motion to her; she watched the propellers spin as the jet plane moved forward until it picked up speed and ascended into the sky heading for Ireland.

The blonde felt the two men release their grip on her; she fell to the ground in a heap. Emma looked up at them; her tear-filled eyes angrily watching them as they got into the car and sped off, leaving the smell of burning tyre rubber in their wake.

Her attention turned to the sky; she searched for the jet plane as it flew away. It was the size of a small dot on the horizon. Tears were still running, hot and angrily, down her face as she spoke up at the sky. "I will get you back Jenny. I swear I will. No matter what the cost," she bowed her head down as she sat on her knee's studying the ground as her tears made a small puddle before her.

The sun was starting to set; the sky pink and orange as the clouds started to dissipate making room for the stars to shine bright in the sky for when the night would roll in. Emma picked herself up from the ground. She took one last look up at the sky before she dragged herself away from the airport and went home in defeat.

She could feel something vibrating through her; jolting her body. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. Her mind was foggy as she tried to remember what happened and where she is.

'_The breeze was coming into my bedroom; it felt cool upon my face as I was texting Emma. I was packing as quickly as I could. I knew that I had failed my drug screening. Stefan entered my bedroom. Next thing I know some big men were holding me as they tried to drag me away. I fought with them; the darker man put something over my mouth and nose. I can only now remember waking up here. Open your eyes Jenny! Open them.'_

Jenny used all her strength as she opened her eyes; everything was blurry. The brunette blinked a few times before things got clearer. The plane was vibrating, making everything bouncy. She noticed three men buckled into their seats; not paying attention to her. As the plane got closer and closer to the ground she could feel it level out and finally touchdown.

Her eyes snapped shut as she heard the engine turn off. The sound of seatbelts unlocking clicked and echoed through the rear compartment. The men were talking about meeting up with a driver who should be already waiting. Jenny was starting to get nervous as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She tried to act as though she was asleep, she could hear something being poured, water maybe. The brunette shrieked as cold water was thrown in her face. "Wake up Pumpkin," a low male voice said as he grabbed her under her left arm and yanked her to her feet.

The ground beneath her felt shaky as she was led from the back of the jet plane. It took the brunette a few moments to get her equilibrium back as she took unsteady steps down the ramp provided from the opening. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness from the sunlight as she saw a black van parked roughly fifty meters away. She felt the hand on her arm tighten as she was dragged towards it. She didn't put up a fight; the drowsiness from whatever they knocked her out with was still having an effect on her.

The inside of the van was all leather, Jenny felt uncomfortable and squashed as each of the men in black sat next to her. The scrawny man was in the front; he had placed something heavy into the boot just before. He leaned towards the man in the driver's seat and talked in a hushed manner with him. The car turned on, humming softly as the driver executed a perfect turn and headed towards the exit.

As they left the airport Jenny looked out the heavily tinted windows. She saw the white building of the airport. In lowercase bold letters it read 'welcome to dublin airport.'

"We're in Ireland?" she asked, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Where are we going?"

"Yes we are in Ireland; you should have an idea where we are going Ms. Hartmann. You failed your last drug screening. The deal you made with your parents was that you could start a new life in Cologne and stay clean with monthly screenings; you would be allowed to stay. If you failed you would be going to a private drug rehabilitation centre in Ireland. We are now on our way there," the scrawny man in the front said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to the driver.

As the van drove along the road Jenny saw lots of similarly structured houses pass by. The brunette tried to pay attention to her surroundings as best she could but she kept going in and out of a haze of sleep. Whatever they had knocked her out with back in Cologne was still having an effect on her, which she did not like.

She felt the car jolt to a stop as it pulled up outside of a large building. It was the drug rehabilitation centre. It was three stories high, with large glass windows framed with white. It looked to be made of sandstone but she wasn't sure. It had a large staircase leading up to a fully windowed area.

Jenny felt herself being pulled out of the van by the man on her left. She stumbled a bit then found her footing. The scrawny man went to the boot and pulled out something. It was her duffle bag which she had packed in case she needed to run away. They had brought it with them. As she was led up the stone staircase she looked at the area around it. The green lush grass was freshly mowed as big trees cast a shadow on it making it look peaceful.

The warm air from the heating hit her as she entered the centre; it was then she realised how cold it actually was outside. The young lady at reception smiled at her and the men as she stood up and moved towards them.

"Hello, you must be Jenny. I'm one of the nurses here, my name is Orla," she said in a friendly tone. Please follow me to your room and on the way I will show you a tour of our facility.

As the nurse was giving Jenny the tour of the facility she noted where certain things were like fire exits, air-vents, shafts and the laundry chute. She tried to see what the code was for the automatic doors; her view was blocked by the nurse's hand though. One of the two men accompanying her had left, only the tanned man and the scrawny man stayed with her; keeping a distance of three steps behind them. As the tour came to an end they stopped in front of a room. Orla opened the door, revealing a bedroom with an attached bathroom.

"This is where you will be staying during your time with us. Please make it feel like home," Orla said as she led Jenny in to the room and handed her, her duffle bag which she received from the scrawny man. "We will leave you to feel settled in, dear," she closed the door behind her leaving Jenny alone in the small room as she walked over to the bed and curled up wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

The carpet under her feet was soft as she paced back and forth across the same area continuously. If she kept on pacing any longer she may wear it away; she couldn't stop though. Jenny was taken from her; she was heartbroken. The blonde was racking her brain trying to think of something; anything to get Jenny back. She looked around her room paying close attention to the picture frames adorning her dressing table. They were of Jenny. She walked over to her bookcase, running her finger along the spine of the books hoping something would jump out at her.

Her finger stopped moving and settled on an old heavy book lying down on the bottom shelf. The blonde picked it up removing the fine layer of dust it had collected with her hand. It read 'Criminal Masterminds'. Emma flicked through the pages, stopping at some entries as she skimmed through the text. She slammed the book shut, her eyes shone bright as she ran over to her computer; turning it on while sitting down on her seat.

She double clicked the internet browser icon on her desktop, tapping her fingers waiting for it to load. The blonde went straight to Google and typed 'Criminals on the run in Ireland' into the search option. As the page loaded she was a little disappointed with the results that came up. Emma didn't care though. She was going to look at each link and Google each name until something came up that was of beneficial use to her. Emma opened another tab and pulled up Google; inserting the first name she found and nothing. The moon was now high in the night sky as the stars dimly shone behind a thin layer of cloud. The blonde had been on Google trying to find something for the last seven hours; only stopping when her bladder felt as though it would explode.

The pages were starting to turn into a variety of different languages; she struggled through them all. She clicked on a link it with just numbers on it. It took her to an article from seven years ago. It was about two girls, sixteen and seventeen years old. They were wanted by the police for questioning over a jewel that was stolen from the museum. It was a long shot; Emma knew but she tried to Google them, just so she knew she had covered all corners of the worldwide web.

As she hit enter on Google, a lot of pages full of useless information came up on them. It appeared as though they were thought to have connections and ties to all break-ins throughout Ireland as well as helping prisoners escape from jail. A broad smile played on Emma's face. These two girls seemed good; really good. She continued to look for any information about them, two hours later she came across a page which made her laugh hysterically; it looked like a joke but she clicked it anyway. It was titled 'I am Spooning' it made her thing of a bed testing company; when she opened the link it was only a white page full of text with numbers placed before some words. The numbers looked weird to Emma, she wrote them down on a piece of paper hoping they would decrypt something else on the page.

Emma was left empty handed; she couldn't find anything to help Jenny. The blonde did not like defeat at all. She looked at the paper one more time with the numbers scribbled on it. She walked over to it, picking it up as the gears in her head turned as she looked at it again; it may be a telephone number she thought. She went on Google once more and found the region code for Ireland. She felt all giddy as she typed the number into the phone; ready to call it not caring that it was early morning and it may not work at all.

The phone was ringing; she pressed it against her ear as she rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet. The phone rang five times before she started to worry as no one had answered; static came through the end followed by the sound of a sweet voice with an Irish accent.

"Hello," said the voice; full of sleep.

"Um, hello... Is this 'I am Spooning'?" Emma asked unsurely into the receiver.

"Yes, yes it is. We will do anything for a cost, let me just write down what you're after and my girl or I will get back to you within the next twenty four hours," The voice said clear of sleep this time.

As Emma told the person on the other end of the phone about Jenny and what she needed done; the voice kept on saying 'yep' as she wrote everything down including Emma's contact details. The call ended and Emma felt somewhat relieved but anxious for the call back which should come soon she hoped.

In a small rundown apartment, with boarded windows just outside of Dublin, two females known professionally as 'Spoony' and 'I am Leggings' were looking into a new case. Spoony was on the laptop lazily typing something into a database as Leggings was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

Spoony yawned and rubbed her face trying to get rid of the sleep she was woken from in the early hours of this morning. Leggings walked over to her, placing a hot cup of coffee on the table in front of her. She rubbed her shoulders and kissed her on the head, hoping to make her feel better as Spoony picked up the cup and sipped the goodness inside it.

"Thanks Aisling," Spoony said her coffee half gone.

"Anytime, love," Leggings responded taking the laptop off her and doing some research for the case as Spoony drank her second cup of coffee followed by another five. As Leggings picked up a pen and jotted some notes down with her right hand she looked up at Spoony who was back in the kitchen making even more coffee.

"Sinead, think you have had enough coffee yet?" Leggings asked as she smiled at her, the dimple on her right cheek showing.

"Not yet, love," she said as she poured another cup of coffee.

"Well, I found out where this Jenny is. She's in Rutland. She signed some form of contract with her parents; if she fails a drug screening, she would have to go there," Leggings said subduing a yawn.

"This Emma who rang me said she was given drugs by a dealer named Ronnie, so she wants us to get her back to her in Cologne. I think we can get Jenny out since we now know where she is, we will have to do some surveillance first though. Now to place a price on this mission," Her blue eyes found Leggings brown as they smiled at each other.

"Let me just look up this Emma girl and see what she can do for us," Leggings pulled up information about Emma, her eyes shining with pure happiness as she grabbed a red marker of the table and went for some documents she had in a drawer.

Leggings pulled open the draw as Spoony joined her. She rummaged through old files until she came to one which was in a plastic sleeve. She undid it and pulled out a picture of a female brunette. Leggings took the cap off the marker as she drew a bullseye on the pictures forehead and together she and Spoony manically laughed at Bea's face. They had just found their 'price' for this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Manic laughter echoed through the empty apartment building as the two brunettes couldn't contain themselves; Leggings was laughing so hard barely any sound came from her at times. Tears were present in both their eyes as they tried to wipe them away while trying to control their laughter as breathing became a necessity.

Spoony was first to control her laughter enough to speak as she moved over to the lounge and sat down, leaning against the arm rest.

"Aisling, come sit and tell me what you want done with Bea," Spoony said looking at the taller girl whose face was turning red.

Leggings made her way over to the couch holding the image of Bea in her right hand. She laid down resting her head in Spoony's lap as she breathed in even breaths to stop herself from laughing any more than she already had. Spoony ran her fingers through her long hair softly as she asked about Bea. She knew of her but didn't know the full story as to why Leggings was holding such a strong grudge.

"Do you remember that time back in our first year of high school when we had an English and Math workshop?" Spoony nodded her head as she stopped running her fingers through Leggings' hair. "She was one of the teachers there; well she was a student teacher. I had her for the Math part of it. She asked me something and I didn't know the answer to her question. She then proceeded to make a mockery out of me in front of the whole group and brought me up as an example to her other groups. I spent the rest of the day trying not cry for how bad she made me feel. She's a total cow and has mentioned me a few times since then during various workshops. It still makes me feel like shit," Leggings said scrunching the image in her hand as she threw it across the room.

Spoony resumed running her fingers through Leggings hair trying to calm her. She knew how Leggings got when she was angry about something and she didn't want that to happen right now, it was too early.

"What do you want done with her, Love?" Spoony took hold of Leggings right hand and placed a soft kiss on it, hoping she would calm down a little.

"I was thinking that since Bea teaches in Emma's school we get Emma to dispose of her in a 'this looks totally natural and accidental' way. It shouldn't be too hard since Bea must trust her," Leggings said squeezing Spoony's hand which was still in her own.

"You know we are not killers, Aisling. I get where you are coming from but isn't it a bit too much," the shorter brunette asked getting prepared for the explosion which would most likely follow_. 'So much for getting her to stay calm,'_ she thought to herself.

Leggings jumped up from the lounge and glared down at Spoony, she was angry. Spoony rolled her eyes and got up from her sitting position making her way over to the slightly taller brunette. Leggings backed away; Spoony stopped in her tracks her blue eyes locking with Leggings' brown.

"We will not be doing any of the killing Sinead. The Emma girl can hire someone to do it for her for all I care; just as long as she's gone forever. How is this any different from that time you got someone to shoot a detective in return for getting his brother out of jail? If I remember correctly; I'm pretty sure the detective ended up dying but that didn't make you a killer now; did it?" Leggings voice got louder as she brought up past experiences with clients.

Spoony walked over to Leggings ignoring the death stare she was receiving as she placed both of her hands on the younger girls warm rose coloured cheeks, instantly feeling her relax into her touch as her brown eyes lost the angry fire they held within them.

"Okay Aisling, if you really want this then I'll ring Emma after we go scout out the area and tell her of the price," Spoony said pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the temple as Leggings breathed out and shivered slightly while melting into her girl's touch.

"Let's get ready to survey the area sweetie, you may want to grab a jacket too, I can feel you shivering," Spoony said rubbing the other girl's back before releasing her from the hug.

The lunch room was busy as people crowded around the serving tables; collecting their share of food before sitting down and enjoying their meal. Jenny sat at a table in the corner of the room near the open window. She moved the food around on her plate with her plastic fork taking small bites occasionally.

She thought back to Cologne; to where home was. She kept on thinking about Emma and how much she missed her beautiful girlfriend_. 'I really wish I could be with Emma right now, I miss her so much. My heart feels like it wants to break in half. It's so hard here; I have no one and all the people look at me weirdly. I just want to go home; I just want to hold Emma in my arms once more. I have to be strong and brave though, I have to find a way out of here even if it means escaping in the middle of the night. I have to get back to Emma no matter what, I need her and she needs me," _Jenny was brought out of her thoughts by someone talking to her.

"Hello, excuse me, may I please sit here?" A red headed Scottish girl asked her.

"Of course you may. Hello, my name is Jenny," she said offering her hand out to the girl with a fake smile on her face.

"Cassidy," the girl said shaking her hand.

Jenny gazed out of the window, the grey clouds in the sky mirrored her feelings as she sat there getting lost in thought once more, _'Maybe I should start collecting some stuff for when I breakout, I'm going to need the basics of food and water, maybe something to help me pull of the casing to the control panel for the automatic doors,' _Jenny strummed her fingers on the table, her little finger hitting a plastic knife. She looked at it as a small smile appeared on her face.

Jenny ate some of the potato and chicken off her plate while she formed a plan in her head. She didn't want to look too obvious as she tried to take the knife without anyone noticing. She heard the screeching sound of chair being moved back, Cassidy had gotten up leaving her knife hidden under her napkin. Jenny took this as a sign, she looked around her and when she was sure no one was watching her she quickly took Cassidy's plastic knife placing it up the sleeve of her giraffe sweater.

The brunette placed her cutlery on the plate, nodding her head at Cassidy as she walked past her and towards the bin disposing of her plate. She headed towards the door exiting the lunch room. She walked down the halls as calmly as she could; making her way back to her bedroom. Ahead of her she saw the familiar sight of Nurse Orla, her long blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid as she walked along the same corridor as her, clipboard in hand. _'Breathe Jenny, breathe, don't act suspicious at all,' _she thought to herself.

"Hello Jenny, how are you feeling today?" Orla asked her happily with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I'm doing well just a little tired; it may be from the jetlag. I think I may go take a quick nap," she said smiling at the nurse as she continued down the corridor turning the corner and letting out the breath she had been holding. Jenny quickly walked the rest of the way to her bedroom; she opened the door and went inside. The brunette closed the door behind her as she rested her head on the cool wood sliding the knife out from the sleeve of her jumper; holding it in her hand.

The older car drove down the long winding roads of Dublin as the dark grey clouds which were high in the sky looked as though they were going to burst open at any moment and cover the ground below. Green paddocks pasted them by as they drove to the south of the city. The car ride was mostly uneventful. They stopped at McDonald's for a bathroom break as the coffee Spoony drank earlier was making its presence known and at a bakery to grab something to eat which didn't come in the form of a liquid.

The car smoothed to a stop across the road from the drug centre; partially hidden by the hedges. It was starting to get dark as the storm clouds got heavier and thicker; casting a shadow on the ground below as it blocked the sun's light. Leggings rolled down the driver's side window and took the binoculars from Spoony and placed them in front of her eyes.

"From the front view there are two entrances; the main one up the staircase which leads to the glass windowed area and another one just off to the side of the staircase partially hidden in the first arch," Leggings said as Spoony took down notes; climbing into the backseat; winding down the window as she took photographs of the facility. "The fence is obviously stone but we don't know what's on the other side of it, the gate is open and unmonitored and I see no security camera's anywhere."

They had gotten the outside building layout photographed and had taken down the relevant notes as a new fancy car pulled up behind them. In a panic they quickly wound up the windows and slid down in their seats, hiding from the people who exited it. An older man and woman dressed in expensive clothing walked past them; not noticing them as they talked about the progress they were hoping their son was making. The two brunettes sat back up properly watching the older couple as they walked through the open gates went up the staircase and opened the front door.

"I don't see any types of security measures being taken with entering the main foyer, I find it very odd," Leggings said as she watched the elderly couple through the binoculars. They nodded their heads at the busy receptionist as they opened the door leading into the facility.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they watched the surrounding area. It was 3:47pm; they had been there since just past 11:00am and nothing had really happened. Leggings started to get restless as she moved in her seat uncomfortably. She was pleasantly surprised by Spoony leaning over her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek; she smiled at her girlfriend and partner in crime as she saw her point to something.

There was a third entrance. A laundry lady appeared out of a door from the left side of the building, she was carrying a washing basket and went over to the clothes line and took off the few items of clothing before it started to rain. Leggings quickly wrote down the time she appeared while snapping up a few photographs including some images of the side entrance.

The laundry lady was greeted by two residents who were both wearing fuzzy slippers and pyjamas. The two residents made their way over and sat on the bench under the large tree by the front staircase. They looked as though they were talking about something secretive as their heads where close to each others; both men suspicious of the area around them. More photographs were taken as they were watched closely.

"They seem to be up to something, no one talks with their heads that close together unless they are trying to plan something," Spoony said not moving her gaze from them; still leaning over Leggings, her hand resting across her shoulder.

"Sinead, sweetie, we do that all the time and we never plan anything that way; the only time we do is when we are on a mission. Most of the time we do it you're being cute and adorable," Leggings said making Spoony blush.

"Oh shush love, you do it too," Spoony said smiling.

The two men sitting on the bench broke apart quickly. From the right hand side of the building two females walked out, a tall brunette lady with her hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt which read 'security' with trousers on and a belt containing various items including a taser gun. Leggings mouth fell open as she exclaimed how hot she was, receiving a punch in the arm from her girlfriend. _'I totally deserved that,'_ she thought to herself rubbing her arm as Spoony took some photographs of them.

The other girl with the tall brunette was slightly shorter and very slender. She had black hair with a fringe and very light blue eyes. The girl was wearing the same clothing as her companion but had jeans on instead of trousers. They walked the perimeter of the stone fence as the two men sitting on the bench went inside. Spoony was taking images of the security girls as Leggings wrote down the time and direction of the route they were taking.

The two security women exited the yard and entered the side alley just off to the left of the gate. From their place across the road in their car, hidden partially behind the bush they could see everything they were doing. The brunette leaned against the wall as the light blue eyed girl stood in front of her. Leggings wound down the window in hopes of being able to hear what they were saying.

"I checked out the basement and nothing, I did get this though," The light blued eyed girl said twirling a ring around the top of her finger.

"Kenzi, what did I tell you before we left this morning?" The brunette crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow.

Spoony and Leggings looked at each other, "Canadian accents," they said in unison.

"You said not to take anything as it may jeopardise our true missio..." The brunette cut her off placing her hand over Kenzi's mouth before whispering to her. Leggings and Spoony couldn't hear a thing anymore. They kept a close eye on the girls trying to get any information they could overhear from them whispering to each other.

Kenzi started to jump excitedly on the spot, she smiled at the brunette, wrapping her arms around her; hugging her, "Bo, this is why I love you," she exclaimed happily; releasing her as they walked back inside of the complex and continued their security duties.

Spoony climbed into the front seat of the car from the back; her blue eyes locking with Leggings' brown as they both were thinking the same thing, "true mission," they said in unison a look of worry crossing both their faces.

They had just finished their family dinner. The moon was high in the night sky as the stars twinkled beside it. Emma could hear her two older sisters, Madeline and Chloe, fighting over who had to wash the dishes and who had to dry them. The short haired blonde relaxed on the lounge and turned the television on.

She flicked through the channels looking for something interesting to watch as she crossed her legs under her. "Leave the Simpson's on," She heard her 12 year old brother say as he quickly made his way down the stairs and joined Emma on the lounge.

"Okay Sammy, have you seen this episode before?" Emma asked him as she ruffled his hair.

"I do think so, look Bart is going to do something awesome, quiet now," Sammy said giving the television all his attention.

Emma watched the television show with her brother laughing occasionally at it and some of the funny commentary her older sisters were providing from the kitchen. Emma enjoyed spending time with her family but she missed Jenny and the blued eyed brunette was the only person who Emma could think of lately. She was on her mind all the time, even in her dreams.

The vibrating sounds coming from Emma's phone on the table indicated an incoming phone call. She looked at the caller ID. It was 'I am Spooning,' she picked up her phone and ran up the stairs two at time to the sound of _'oh, someone's calling Emma; I wonder who it is,' _following behind her courtesy of her older sisters.

"Hello," Emma said into the phone closing her bedroom door behind her.

"_Hello, this is Leggings, I'm calling you to tell you we can break Jenny out of the clinic for a very high price," _The voice which spoke to her this time was softer and held a stronger Irish accent than the first person she talked to.

"Yes, tell me please, if it's money, I don't have a lot of it but I can get it," Emma said nervously as she sucked in a breath and held it.

"_No, no, we don't want your money. The cost we are asking for is of a higher value to us than money," _Emma was getting worried now as she released the breath she was holding, the voice was very sweet sounding but the things she said scared her.

"Wha... what do you want?" she stuttered, expecting them to ask her for a kidney.

"_We want Bea, Bea Vogel. We know you know her. She teaches at your school. We want her gone, disposed of; to never be seen again. We don't care how you do it, make it look like it was an accident you have one week if you agree. You can even hire someone to do it for you for all we care. Just get rid of her,"_ the voice was serious, Emma was scared. _"Do you agree or not?"_

"I agree," Emma stated firmly. Never in a million years had she thought she would do this. Jenny meant the world to her; Emma would do anything for her, nothing or no one will stand in her way of her making this happen.

"_That's good then, we have deal. Jenny will be free within seven days from now. Goodbye,"_ Emma heard beeping; the call ended. She paced around her bedroom; she knew what the price was, now just to figure out how to accomplish it.


	3. Chapter 3

The cool night air blew through the open window, it blew the pile of paper off the desk scattering it across the room as it glided down onto the floor. Emma stood there by her bed, phone in one hand and a look of utter shock on her face. She had just agreed to kill Bea or at least try to get someone to do it for her. She couldn't believe it. Her mind was blank as she stared at the mass of unorganised paper on her floor.

Emma walked over to the papers, bending down as she collected them, placing them in a heap on the desk. The cool air was still blowing softly as she closed her bedroom window, drawing the curtains closed to help keep out the chill of the night. The blonde stood there; looking. Her brain still wasn't able to comprehend what she needed to do. She felt numb, emotionless.

'_Think, Emma, think,' _she thought to herself as she tried to come up with some way to get her brain working again. _'What would Jenny do? Jenny, how I miss her,' _Emma shook her head trying to get some sense back into herself and to try and concentrate on the problem at hand. Bea Vogel.

Emma paced back and forth around her bedroom, hands clasped behind her back, thinking. _'If I'm going to have to get rid of Bea, what would be the best way to go about it so it looks like an accident? Damn it, think Emma. What are you best at? School and research; I'll just treat this like an assignment. That should work, top of my list of priorities now: Google.'_

Emma walked over to her computer turning it on; she had her goal in mind set and was going to get it done. She waited for the computer to load as she fidgeted around on the seat trying to get comfortable. She had never thought in a million years she would look up how to kill someone accidently. She double clicked on Google Chrome and waited until the browser popped up. She typed 'how to make someone's death look like an accident' into the search bar and hit enter.

Emma looked through the many pages on Yahoo! Answers which had popped up. There were plenty of ideas which freaked her out slightly. She mumbled softly under her breath, "Push her off a cliff, poisonous animal bite or inject the person with venom, stabbing them with an icicle. What, that's just crazy and kind of smart since it would melt. Throw them off a building, yeah right. Like that would look like an accident. I doubt it."

There was a creak coming from the door, Emma turned around quickly, her heart beating a mile a minute as she saw her younger brother enter her room. She quickly turned her monitor off hoping he wouldn't see what was displayed on it. She let out a breath as she turned to her brother and smiled, putting on her best 'I'm completely innocent' expression.

"Hey Sammy," She said cheerfully.

Sammy rubbed his nose and looked up at Emma, "I'm going to bed early tonight. I want to play in the snow tomorrow morning before I go to school. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Sammy," Emma said to her brother, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Why don't you just play in the snow after school?" She asked curiously.

"On the news before it said we might have a snow storm within the next two or three days and Mum said that she doesn't want me outside in case it happens. Something about being buried alive under the snow she said. Well Goodnight Emma," Sammy informed her as he left the room to go to bed.

The door shut with a soft clicking sound as a small smile graced Emma's face, _'Snow storm hey, it's totally natural and say if one gets stuck in said snow storm there would be no way to tell that it was planned. The forest is a great place to get lost in, now to find someone to do it for me.' _Emma thought to herself as she started to laugh softly to herself.

Her stomach was hurting from laughing as she tried to contain herself; she clutched her ribs as she felt a stitch starting to come on. Her eyes watered and she found it hard to breathe. A thumping sound coming from her bedroom door made her jump up in surprise, "Oi, stop laughing like some nut case. What the hell is wrong with you?" her older sister Chloe said loudly so Emma could hear her.

Emma's face lost all colour as she realised what she was laughing about. She listened to the area around her. She could hear the wind outside and the footsteps of her sister leaving the hallway. Emma started to pace once more, thinking. _'I need to find out how to get Bea out into the snow. I think I may hire someone to do it for me, Leggings said I could. I wonder what 'I am Spooning's' real names are. What would happen if the person I hire gets caught and blames me for the Bea 'problem'. No, Emma. You need to do this for Jenny,' _Emma walked back over to her computer turning the monitor back on. She looked up 'Hitman – Cologne.'

She searched through many pages on the internet. The blonde took down the names and numbers of some people who seemed like they could help. It was getting late in the night though. Emma glanced at the clock on the wall it was two thirty in the morning. She needed sleep if she was going to be able to pull this off, rest was an essential.

The sun started to shine through the window, Emma squeezed her eyes shut trying in vain to block the sun out. She pulled the pillow from beside her and placed it over her face moaning into it before throwing it on the ground. The blonde gave up on sleeping as she sat up and ran her hand through her short hair. The alarm clock beside her read eight twenty in the morning.

Emma looked around her room as she rubbed her face, clearing it of sleep. Her notepad lay open next to her computer. _'Crap, I need to get out of bed and ring them people up to see if they can help me. Come on Emma, get up,'_ she coaxed herself as she got out of bed and went over to her notepad, picking it and her phone up.

The blonde paced her bedroom continuously; she was up to her third call as the two first people couldn't help her at all.

"_Hello," _Emma heard a deep voice say.

"Um, Hi, I was wondering are you a Hitman?" she said unsure of what to say.

"_Depends, what do you want done?"_ he asked, carefree.

"Well, you see, my girlfriend was taken away and then I hired two people to break her out and now I nee..."

"_Listen, I don't have all day. Cut to the chase already,"_ the man said interrupting Emma.

"Well, I need to have someone killed but I need it to look like an accident. I want her to be left in the woods during the snow storm coming up soon," Emma said her voice unsure.

"_I can do that. There is an old cabin in the middle of the woods. An elderly couple hires it out to people, but they haven't been heard from in ages. Should be easy to do if I lock her in there and then unlock the door just before the storm is set to hit. No worries, it will cost you though."_

"How much," Emma asked, hoping he wanted just money and nothing else.

"_Five thousand euro's, I get paid half the money before I do this and the other half after she's dead," _he said getting down to business.

"Ok then, can I gather the money first then ring you back tomorrow when I have it?"

"_Sure, kid. I look forward to hearing you have the money," _The phone went dead.

Emma placed the phone down on her desk and paced her room; she had to think of some way to get the money and to get it fast. It had just gone past 9:00am and her brain was already short circuiting. The blonde could feel a headache coming on as she rubbed her temples softly.

The blonde walked to the bathroom, grabbing a clean towel on her way. She ran the hot water for the shower, double checking to see if she had locked the door before she undressed herself and stood under the flowing water. Emma sighed as the water belted down on her back, relieving the stress in her muscles as she relaxed. She started to hum softly to herself as she took the loofah, placing some vanilla and sandalwood body wash on it and lathered herself up.

Emma could smell the aroma of the body wash invading her senses as she closed her eyes. She thought back to when Jenny had joined her in this very shower, how they washed each others' bodies. Emma thought back to that moment; she could feel Jenny's hands running softly over her curves, cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples as her soft lips pressed lightly against the hallow of her neck as a fire shot down from her belly.

"Oh my God, Emma, you have been in there for almost half an hour, hurry up I need to do my makeup before work," her older sister, Madeline, said banging on the door.

Emma came back to the present, rolling her eyes as she thought _'Why won't they ever leave me alone?'_ "I'll be out in ten minutes," she yelled over the sound of the running water, responding to her sister.

The blonde rinsed herself off stepping out of the shower, drying herself. Her thoughts were still on Jenny, she was only five thousand euro's away from completing her part of the deal to get her back. She pulled the towel tightly around herself as she exited the bathroom, heading for her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Emma dropped the towel to the floor as she walked over to her dressing table, opening the draws gathering some clothing to wear. The blonde threw a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt onto her bed, coming from the bottom draws. She pulled open the top draw, choosing a set of matching pink striped underwear and bra to wear. That's when she saw it. The sun shone on it, a gleam of rays hitting her in the eye. It was the spare key to the Bergmann's house. Jenny always had left a spare with Emma just in case she lost the original.

Emma pulled her clothes on quickly, grabbing the key from the draw as she sat down on her computer chair moving it away from the desk spinning on it. She held the key in front of her, looking at it, eyes wide and unmoving as the room rotated around her. _'Mr. Bergmann should have the money I need. Stealing is wrong though, I don't want to become a thief. Jenny though, I need her back with me. I miss her so much and this is the only way I can get her back. Maybe I can borrow the money without him knowing. I can always get another job later and pay him back. He doesn't have to know. I hope he isn't home either; I don't want to get caught. What if they are home and I do get caught. Jenny would never be free then. I need to Facebook stalk Ben.'_

The chair stopped spinning as Emma rolled herself over to the computer, checking Facebook. She entered Ben's name into the search box, waiting anxiously for his page to load. Emma sat there scrutinising the new layout of the site, it was awful and a mess. She couldn't make heads or tails of it. _'Why did they have to change it? Bunch of arses they are.'_

Emma scrolled down his page, past the game posts to his last status message from eighteen hours ago. It read: "On a stupid and boring business meeting with my Dad. Can my day get any worse?"

She smiled brightly; this was looking as easy as pie. Emma just hoped that Mr. Bergmann had a spare five thousand euro's lying around somewhere. She didn't dwell too much on this fact. Emma made a mental list of things she had to do that night. Find the money and get Jenny's mobile phone and purse for her. When she returned, which Emma knew she would, the brunette would be in need of them. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach; her confidence in 'I Am Spooning' was greater than she expected. She knew they would bring Jenny back to her, where she belonged.

She didn't know how long she stood there for, head against the cool wood of her bedroom door. Her hair tickled the side of her face as she played with the plastic knife in her hand wondering where she would hide it. _'I can't let anyone know that I have it in my room. It may only be plastic but may become very useful at one stage while I'm here. I need to find a place to hide it.'_

Jenny moved from the door, looking around her room for a space to hide something small. The wardrobe was near the door with a television set in the middle of the room; both places would be too obvious to hide something she thought. Jenny took a few steps forward and placed the knife on top of the television. There was only a small couch and the bed left. She walked over to the couch picking up the cushions and placing them on the floor. Jenny checked the seams of the couch for either a hole or loose stitch, nothing.

The bed was pushed up against the wall in the far corner next to the window. Jenny went over to it, examining it. She pulled it out slightly pulling the covers off the made bed. She folded them up placing them on the couch. Jenny examined the mattress; it was blue and very comfortable. She ran her fingers along the outside of it, finding nothing. The brunette flipped the mattress over, looking once more. At the bottom of it three stitches were undone. She ran her fingernail along them as a few more come undone easily.

A smile spread across her face as she retrieved the knife from its resting place. Jenny pulled a bit at where the stitches had come undone and the mattress material tore slightly, giving her enough room to slide the knife in. Jenny looked around the room quickly making sure no one was there as a bout of paranoia set in. She walked to the door placing her ear against it to see if anyone heard her, all she could hear was silence as the tension in her shoulder blades released slightly.

Jenny flipped the mattress once more and made the bed quickly. She wanted to get out of the clinic; she did not like being there and would try everything she could to escape_. 'Maybe there is some way I could escape from my room. Why haven't I checked it yet? Stupid, Jennifer, stupid,'_ Jenny thought as face-palmed herself.

The brunette walked over to the wardrobe trying to move it forward, it wouldn't budge. It went from the floor to the ceiling, she tried again and it tipped forward slightly. Jenny placed her back against it hoping it would settle back down again. When she heard the dull thump of it setting on the ground she breathed out and listened in case anyone had heard her. _'Well, you now know not to move the wardrobe again,' _Jenny thought as she moved over to the window.

The silver bars on the window were thick and cold as Jenny held onto them and pulled with all her might, it was hopeless, though she did try a few more times to no avail. _'Why would they even place bars over the windows on the third floor for? The windows all have screens on them anyway,'_ Jenny thought to herself as she looked out the window. The deciduous trees running along the back on the complex were starting to lose some of their leaves as they blew wildly in the wind. The leaves were turning yellow and red as the season was changing. The weather had been horrid over the last few days. It was raining and freezing one day while the next it was bright and mildly warm sometimes with strong or mild winds. Jenny missed the weather in Germany. She could be making snow angels with Emma if she were back home in Cologne or cuddling with her girlfriend by the fire reading books together. Jenny drew her attention back to the present as she looked around the backyard once more.

Down below where the two new security guards, they were hiding behind one of the hedges, whispering to each other. _'These two new female security officers were not here when I came here. A lot of weird stuff has been happening though, I've noticed some people acting very strange, some other patients saying they see things and it freaks me out. I hope it's all in their heads though. Those two make me feel jittery though, there is something about them,' _Jenny though clearing the image from her head as she moved over to the television.

She moved the television set forward and again nothing, she was hoping for at least a small hole in the back of the wall where the cables for the digital television box came from but she was rather disappointed in her find. Her hopes were starting to fall at finding something in her bedroom which could lead to the possibility of escape. The bathroom was next; Jenny closed the lid on the toilet as she hauled herself up, standing on it. There was a vent in the ceiling next to the sprinkler_. 'It's tiny though, I wouldn't be able to get out of it and the window in here is tiny too. Guess I will have to try and find another way out which isn't from my room,'_ Jenny thought to herself as she stood down off the toilet and retreated back into the bedroom.

There was a knock at her door, "Jenny, it's time for your drug screening," Nurse Orla said.

Jenny walked over to the door slowly, sighing before she opened it. She smiled at the nurse, greeting her as she followed her to one of the screening rooms for yet another daily testing. It was getting exhausting and Jenny always got a bad feeling from one of the doctors. She crossed her fingers and hoped she wouldn't be getting him. They walked past the normal screening rooms and down another corridor Jenny hadn't ventured into yet. There was a door right at the end of the corridor and nothing else. Jenny felt nervous as the nurse Orla opened it.

It was mid afternoon, the wind was blowing and the sky looked heavy as clouds filled it in every direction. Emma had decided not to go to school that day; she had more important things to do. Emma was determined to get the money and she had spent most of the day creating a plan in her mind. She was going to go at night, when the sky was at its darkest and everyone was sleeping. She didn't want to get noticed or caught by anyone or anything.

Emma went through her room, finding the code to the alarm of the Bergmann's estate. She was thankful at times like these; Jenny usually wrote down really important details in the back of her English book, one of them happened to be the alarm code. Next on the 'to do' list: find something to wear, preferably black.

The blonde opened up her wardrobe, she knew she had nothing black in her draws and all her old clothing happened to make its way onto the wardrobe floor. Emma riffled through it, throwing old clothing behind her that didn't meet her expectations of what she was looking for. Emma pulled on the sleeve of a shirt, when it came loose from the pile the blonde smiled and stood up. It was black and long sleeved and looked like it would still fit. Emma placed in on her bed, _'now to find some black pants,'_ she thought to herself.

Emma sat in the mess on her bedroom floor, clothing everywhere; she had found black gloves, a black beanie but no pants. All she had was jeans, torn and faded jeans. The blonde started to pile the clothing back into her wardrobe, closing it when she was finished.

She paced around her bedroom once more, an action when she had spent a good three to four hours doing daily since Jenny was taken from her. She was doing it almost out of habit now. _'How can you not own any black pants Emma, like seriously how could you not? Madeline has lots of black pants, I would borrow a pair of hers but they would be too small. Madeline is like a Barbie doll though; long blonde hair, light blue eyes, outgoing and the lucky bitch happened to have also won in the genetic lottery pool. Chloe, on the other hand, she should have a pair which would fit me, we are the same size,' _a small smile spread across Emma's face. '_Chloe would probably kill me though if I touched her stuff, she is my eldest sister and not as nice as Madeline. Emma, stop caring what Chloe would do to you, do it for Jenny,'_ Emma looked towards her bedroom door, she listened; no one was home. She made her way to her older sister's room; she was going to get what she was after.

Emma turned the knob, opening the door. Chloe's room was a mess, she had clothing everywhere, cups and empty soft drink cans were scattered on every flat surface she could see, all the clothing Chloe owned happened to be resting on her floor as the blonde looked at it slightly disgusted. Emma looked around and could spot three pairs of black pants easily. Emma walked into the room and over to the window looking out of it. Her breathing rapidly increased as she spotted her older sister two houses down the road, her face was red, full of anger. She looked as though she wanted to murder someone. Emma gulped in horror; she wondered if her sister knew she was in her room. The blonde quickly grabbed two pairs of pants she could see on the floor, her heart racing in her chest. She flew out the room, closing the door behind her making her way to her own room as quickly as she could.

The blonde locked her door as she heard the front door closing with a bang. She heard the loud footsteps of her sister walking up the staircase. She held her breath until Chloe passed by her room; another loud bang rang through her ears as another door was slammed shut. Loud music started to blare through the house, Emma let out a sigh of relief as she was safe for now.

Emma walked over to her bed, the long sleeved shirt; gloves and beanie were all neatly folded up in a small pile sitting upon her pillow. She checked the sizes on the pants she had taken from her sister's room, both would fit her. The blonde folded up the less baggy pair, placing them under the pile. Now for the last touch to her pile of clothing, she walked over to her draws opening the bottom one and pulled out a little bum bag to hold the money in.

Emma was ready; she now only needed for the night to set and her family to fall asleep so she could execute her mission: 'borrow' money from one Stefan Bergmann.

In the small rundown apartment just outside of Dublin in Lucan, Spoony and Leggings sat at the table eating their dinner meal. They both enjoyed some of the many potato dishes of Ireland and tonight they were having Champ with some steamed vegetables with soda bread on the side. Champ was one of their meals as it was cheap and easy to make. It was potato with some scallions, or spring onions, mashed together with butter and milk.

"I'm thinking after dinner we start to make a plan on how to break Jenny out of Rutland," Spoony said, taking another bite of her dinner.

"Sounds like a good idea, Sinead. I'm rather concerned that we don't have enough data collected and what about those security women?"

"I'm not too sure about the guards. I think we can avoid them rather easily. They are only two girls, what threat could they seriously pose, you could even beat up the smaller one, Aisling. What was her name again?"

"Hey, watch it. Her name was Kenzi too," Aisling said talking a sip of water.

"I'm going to go do the dishes and then we'll plan something. Thank you for cooking dinner yet again, love," Sinead said as she picked up her dinner plate and took it over to the sink and began to clean them.

Leggings pushed her now empty plate to the side as she picked up the laptop and connected it to the printer. She uploaded the images from yesterday and edited in the relevant notes about them. Spoony had finished the cleaning and joined Leggings at the laptop as she looked over her shoulder; watching her play around with the images, putting in the final touches and notes.

The printer started beep as it printed off the many images which were sent to it. Spoony stood in front of it and collected them as they came out. She placed them on the table in order of the time they were taken. She studied them, thinking of the best way to get in and out of the complex.

Leggings soon joined her and together they studied them, rearranging them constantly. They both came up empty handed after an hour of looking. Spoony rubbed her eyes blinking a few times before turning to Leggings.

"Aisling, we need to do more surveillance, I have nothing except for maybe a slight headache coming on after staring at these images constantly."

"We can go do some night time surveillance, maybe scope out the area a bit, we are less likely to been seen than in broad daylight but there are more police out at night and we have avoided them for so long, I just don't want to get caught, Sinead," Aisling said sitting down on the lounge, resting her head in her hands. Sinead moved over to her, placing her arm around her back half hugging her.

"I know the feeling, but with all the close calls we have had, we have always managed to escape," Sinead said reminiscing. "I think we should do a bit more surveillance from the car and if the neighbourhood is free of police maybe some on foot surveillance. I'm more than willing to do it if you are not feeling up to it."

Aisling looked up and smiled at Sinead, "Thank you," she whispered.

The rain was pelting down heavily as the black car drove slowly out of Lucan and down through Nangor, Kilmatead and into Templeogue where the rehabilitation centre was at. Spoony and Leggings liked to drive the long way, avoiding Dublin as much as they could. It was slightly more risky driving through there as they were both wanted by the police. It usually took them half an hour to get there but tonight it took forty five as the roads were slippery and Aisling was a cautious driver.

They pulled up outside of the centre, hidden by the darkness of the night. The rain had eased up slightly allowing them to see a little more clearly. Sinead handed Aisling a pair of night vision goggles and together they watched the centre taking down separate notes, the only sound was the radio playing softly in the background and pens scratching on paper.

Sinead pulled out the night vision camera, taking some zoomed in images of the rooms with the lights on. The front gates were closed and no security was in sight. The clothes line off to the left hand side spun slightly and creaked as the window blew in bursts scattering leaves everywhere as they got picked up off the ground.

"I may go see if the gates are locked, they only look to be pulled shut," Sinead said handing Aisling the camera.

"Sinead, it's raining though and what if the gates have some form of electrical surge going through them. The pin code box next to the entrance may indicate it does."

"Aisling, I will be fine. I'm thinking since they just have the metal thingy holding them shut at the bottom, they are safe."

"Well take the camera with you, you can get some pictures of the pin code box and of the surrounding area in more detail," she said handing the camera back to Sinead.

As Sinead got out of the car, she looked both ways before crossing the street, the rain was still falling. She took the camera and got some photographs of the gates and pin box. The numbers on it were all flashing dimly as zeros. The brunette smirked as she went in to see if the gates were just closed; she pulled her hand back at the last minute remembering what Aisling said about an electrical current running through them. She looked around the wet ground for something to poke the gate with. Sinead picked up a twig and touched it too one of the bars. A faint buzzing sounded as it made contact. She dropped the stick as she felt a slight buzz run up her arm. She shook her hand as water droplets flew off it. Sinead moved some damp strands of hair out of her face as she took the camera once more and took some photographs of the inside area beyond the gate before making her way back to the car.

In the side alley huddled together under an umbrella and in raincoats, Bo and Kenzi stood there. They watched Sinead and Aisling; following their every move closely. The whispered to each other as they wondered what the two small brunettes were up too and how they didn't notice them standing there.

"The gates do have a current running through them, luckily I used a stick or I could have been barbequed," Sinead said as she sat on the backseat of the car, looking for a towel or something to dry herself with. She looked up as Aisling dangled a towel above her head.

"Thanks, love," Sinead said taking the towel and drying her face.

"You may want to take your jacket off; it's rather wet and can make you sick. I'll turn the heating up so you don't feel cold," Aisling said turning the car on, playing around with the heater till it was warm enough.

"I think we have gathered enough data for one night, we need to come back in the morning though. On foot surveillance is needed and maybe we can try and get inside the building. I just want to get home and have a hot shower and sleep," Sinead said shivering as she took her jacket off and wrapped the towel around herself as Aisling drove them back home.

The night was pitch black as Emma crept through the hallways of her house; all the lights were off as she checked to see if everyone was sleeping. After she was satisfied that everyone was in fact asleep, she made her way into her room and changed from her pyjamas into her black clothing. She looked into the mirror and smirked at herself, _'I look so bad ass in this, now to go borrow some money to free my Jenny,'_ Emma thought as she clipped up the bum bag around her waist, placing hers and Jenny's house keys in it.

She exited the house, closing the door softly and made her way down the street, the snow from the previous day was still crisp under her feet as she walked the all too familiar route to Jenny's house. The trees blew softly creating soft rustling sounds in the dead of the night. Emma looked at her watch, it read two am. As she rounded the final corner she spotted the Bergmann's house, all the lights were off and the driveway was empty. Emma smiled to herself, _'This seems way too easy,' _she thought as she walked up to the front door putting her gloves on and wiping her shoes on the mat to remove all the traces of the snow.

Emma slid the key into the door, waiting to hear the clicking sound of it unlocking. She had exactly twenty seconds to deactivate the alarm before it started to sound. The door clicked open as Emma slid inside and made her way to the key pad to punch in the code. The light blinked green as Emma sighed in relief, the code hadn't been changed which was something she was scared about since Jenny no longer lived there.

The blonde made her way up the stairs and into Jenny's room, the room smelt like the brunette and as it washed over Emma her eyes began to glaze as she realised how much she really missed her girlfriend. The blonde sat on the bed soaking in the smell for a few minutes before she pulled out a torch and tried to locate Jenny's belongings. She opened the top draw in the dresser and moved some things around finding the phone, charger and her purse easily. She placed the charger and purse in her bum bag and the phone in her pocket.

Emma made her way into Stefan's room next; she hoped he would have some money lying around in there. She opened the door and shone the light around the room, it was empty. She moved over to his work desk, placing the torch in her mouth as she pulled the draws open. The first three held nothing and when she got to the bottom draw, she smiled and almost dropped the torch. There was a wad of hundred euro notes. She picked them up and waited for something to happen but nothing did. She placed the torch on the desk and counted the notes, there was exactly one thousand euro's. The blonde placed the money into her bum bag, "Only four thousand euro's left to go," she mumbled to herself.

Emma closed the draw with her knee before she moved over to the cupboard, opening the draws in it hoping to find more money to borrow. Stefan's draws were full of weird things. In one draw were a bunch of ties, she could see at least twenty of them laid out flatly in rows. In another draw were a lot of toy cars and with another wad of money hidden in the back corner. It was slightly dusty but just as heavy as the last lot. She counted the money; it was another one thousand euro's which she placed into the bag.

She searched the rest of the bedroom finding no more money, she made her way down the stairs and searched the kitchen looking in every container she could see, coming up empty handed. She moved into the office next, making sure to leave everything as she found it so it looked untouched. The door opened with ease as she shone the light around it, the house was empty and Emma was very glad about that.

The blonde looked through all the folders lining the walls hoping that something would fall out of them. Her mouth was getting sore as the torch was being held between her teeth so she could use both hands. She searched through the cabinet; all the files were starting to collect a few layers of dust_, 'Mr Bergmann may not use these files any more, well please let there be some... ooh money, I was looking for you,'_ Emma thought as she counted it, it was heavier than the other two lots of money and it was double the amount. _'Four thousand euro's found, another one thousand to go, come on Emma you can do it.' _

She shone the light around the room once more in case she missed anything; the light gleamed off something silver coming from under one of the many cabinets in the room. Emma bent down and pulled out a suitcase picking it up and placing it on the table. She moved the lock code to all zeros and it clicked open. She opened it fully and it was full of money, Emma's eyes shone in disbelief and her jaw dropped open; she had never seen so much money in her life. _'Maybe if I take a little extra, no one will notice. I need to think of what to do for when Jenny comes back. The little bit extra can help us greatly. Okay Emma you're only allowed to take an extra thousand euro's then you go back home,'_ she thought as she collected the rest of the money placing it in the bum bag.

Emma exited the office making sure to leave nothing behind and everything as she found it. She went back over to the door, activating the alarm as she left the house and locked the house up. She looked around the street for any signs of life and all was quiet as she made her way back home stealthily, her mission for the night was completed.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold morning dew hung in the air as the wind blew softly making the Ash and Birch trees sway slightly as their falling leaves gently moved with the wind, gliding down onto the wet ground below. The sun was rising slowly in the blue sky pushing the night away, signalling a new day had arrived. The only sounds that could be heard were those of soft footsteps walking down the path outside of the rehabilitation centre.

Sinead and Aisling were dressed in thick winter jackets to keep out the cold of the morning, as they studied the area around them discreetly. They kept a look out for anything unusual and for authoritarian figure; they didn't want to be caught, something which Aisling had been worrying about lately.

Aisling blew into her hands, rubbing them together to try to get them to warm up. The brunette could see her breath in front of her as her teeth chattered from the cold. She looked at her watch quickly; it was almost ten past six. Aisling felt a hand on her right shoulder; she gasped in surprise and looked up to see Sinead looking at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you okay? You have been more quiet than normal since last night and you usually don't react like that when someone touches you either," Sinead said worryingly, looking Aisling in the eye.

Aisling sighed and looked at the ground as she was unable to keep eye contact with the other girl, "I'm just really worried about being caught; it's been nagging at the back of my mind for the last few days and has made me a bit jumpy."

"Hey, we'll be okay, I've got your back no matter what and we haven't been caught yet. We have been doing this for almost five years and with another two years before that on the run. And, we have had only one or two close encounters. We're pretty good at not getting caught, love."

"Yeah, you're right. I just need to calm my nerves and get the job done," Aisling said; smiling a little smile as Sinead pulled her into a hug. Sinead held her tightly as a police car drove past them, hoping she wouldn't see it as it turned the corner.

As they broke apart, Sinead searched her pocket and pulled out two mini cameras, handing one to Aisling. "I think we should start by walking around the perimeter, and if we see anything, we get some photos of it. We can also make a recording of the area as well so we have it for later," Sinead said starting to walk forward, heading down the footpath.

"Sounds like a good idea," Aisling said, nodding her head and turning her camera on.

They checked out the front of the building, looking for weak spots along the stone fence. Sinead checked the entrance gates to see if the electrical surge was still running through them and it wasn't. They rounded the corner and into the alleyway; they took recordings and images of the tree branches hanging over the side of the fence. Sinead noticed an empty milk crate sitting across the alley and took it to stand on to get some images of the other side of the fence and of the building. Together they rounded the back of the building and it was three metres of concrete then an open green field filled with Oak trees; a photo was taken as they walked around to the last side. Sinead and Aisling walked carefully through the overgrown grass and weeds, stepping over slippery mud spots, down the last side of the building. About half way down they encountered an old brick wall covered in vines.

"Why is there a wall here?" Aisling asked in confusion.

"I have no idea, I guess we head back the way we came now after I inspect it," Sinead said walking past Aisling and to the wall, physically examining it while moving some of the green vines. "It's solid, let's head back."

The two girls walked back the way they came, slowly making their way through the tall grass. As they rounded the corner they walked along the concrete platform once more. Aisling slightly leaned up against the corner of the stone wall under some hanging branches, near the alleyway, "Today has been useless, and we've found nothing, Sinead," the brown eyed girl said leaning her full weight again the wall. The wall moved back revealing a secret entrance as Aisling screamed slightly in fright and jumped back placing her right hand over her heart, breathing deeply.

Sinead looked at her and giggled softly to herself as she moved over to Aisling, rubbing her back softly. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm good, I think we just found the emergency exit though," Aisling said looking down the corridor which the now opened door revealed.

"Yeah, looks like it. We should follow it and see wher..." Aisling silenced Sinead.

"Listen," she whispered, "I hear something."

They both listened intently and could hear the faint sounds of wheels rolling, like a cart was being pushed up the alleyway. Sinead looked around the corner quickly and looked back at Aisling, grabbing her by the wrist as she starting to run towards the tree line. Aisling stumbled a bit, but got her footing and kept up with Sinead. They ran to behind one of the larger trees as Sinead put a finger to Aisling's lips to stop her from speaking as she pointed to two cleaners rounding the corner. The door had closed and the cleaners stood in front of it, talking.

Aisling looked at her watch, it was six thirty. _'So it seems the cleaners are starting soon, maybe we could get in and pose as them, I do have my dart gun,' _she thought as she felt around her pockets and pulled out a little dart gun pointing it at the cleaners.

"Aisling, what are you doing?" Sinead asked, placing her hand on the other girls arm.

"We need more information; the only way we can do that is by going inside undercover and we have a perfect opportunity right in front of us. My dart gun is fully loaded with Propofol which should knock them out for thirty minutes up to a few hours. We can tie them up if you want."

"Tie them up with what?" Sinead said quietly, removing her hand from Aisling's arm, "Okay, okay, shoot them; we need to get inside."

Aisling looked up and aimed her dart gun at the cleaners and shot them both in the upper arm. They pulled the darts out and collapsed to the ground. Sinead and Aisling ran over to them and picked the first one up by the arms and legs and moved her to behind the tree line followed by the second one.

Inside of the centre, Bo and Kenzi watched them closely through the window in one of the library rooms. They looked at each other with curious eyes both wondering about what exactly the two brunette girls wanted. The expression on Bo's face changed, she was going to figure out what they were up to; she would use her succubus powers on them, if needed.

"We need to get changed into their clothing to pass as them," Aisling said going back to the trolley and taking the uniforms off it. She went back behind the trees and handed a uniform to Sinead. She held her uniform up and looked at it with a 'this is horrible' face before getting undressed and changed into it. Sinead had finished getting changed and folded their normal clothes up placing them on the ground before she felt around the cleaner's pockets and pulled out their I.D and keys.

"Now what are we suppose to do Aisling?"

"We get the cleaning trolley, go inside the facility and do their job while gathering information. We should also try to locate Jenny's room, it will be of use when creating our break out plan," Aisling said taking Sinead's hand, who grabbed their clothing up off the ground, before being dragged over to the trolley.

Aisling leaned up against the wall once more as it opened. Sinead pushed the trolley along the closed in pathway as Aisling took pictures of the surroundings. They followed the path all the way to the end and to another entrance in the back of the building labelled 'Laundromat.' They scanned the I.D cards at the door and they opened.

The inside of the Laundromat was void of people and had washing and drying machines lining the walls with a cupboard containing brooms and disinfectants for cleaning. Aisling walked over to the computer in the corner and scanned her I.D once more. A list appeared on the screen of what she was suppose to do today with a map of the facility, _'Too easy,' _she thought to herself.

"Sinead, pass me your I.D please," She asked holding out her hand as she felt the I.D card being placed in it. She scanned it and the exact same schedule came up for her. "Looks like we are working together," Aisling said, handing the I.D back as she looked up a list of what they would need and printed it off.

Emma lay in her bed unable to sleep as she moved from side to side not being able to get comfortable. The blonde kept on looking over to her wardrobe; she could see her black clothing sitting there with the bum bag full of cash sitting on top of it, staring at her. Emma sat up and sighed, taking a sip of water from her glass sitting on her bedside table.

She kicked her legs over the side of the bed as she placed the cup back down. The bum bag was making her feel as though her stomach was in knots, she couldn't quiet identify the feeling; it was neither good or bad. Emma walked over to her bedroom door, locking it so no one could see what she was up to as she felt like a thousand eyes were watching her.

The blonde walked over to the wardrobe and took the bum bag out of it, throwing it on her bed, while she went to open the curtains slightly to let the morning light into the room. She glanced out the window and noticed that another layer of fresh snow covered the ground below.

Going back to her bed, Emma opened the bum bag quietly. She took out Jenny's purse, phone and charger and tried to turn the phone on, the battery had died. Emma placed the purse in her top draw, hidden under a red bra and set the phone on to charge hiding it as best she could.

Emma took the first wad of money out of the bum bag and placed it on the bed, counting it slowly, dividing it into two piles. _'One hundred, two hundred, three, hundred, four hundred, five hundred; both piles equal. One thousand euro's so far accounted for,' _she said to herself as she took out the next wad of money which equalled the same as the last one. _'Two thousand Euro's now, I can't believe he had so much money lying around.'_

She took hold of the heavier wad of money she originally counted quickly as two thousand euro's. Emma divided it into four piles of five hundred euro's but she had two hundred euro's left. 'I hope this extra money is from the other lot I have left to count, I don't want to go back to the Bergmann's to return it; it would be too dangerous. '_Oh my god, Emma, you must have taken too much. Okay, okay, don't panic. Just count the last lot of money. Four thousand two hundred euro's so far.'_

Emma counted the rest of the money quickly, she had six thousand and two hundred euro's in total; two hundred more than she needed. _'Um, I'll just put the rest away for safe keeping; it's only an extra two hundred. If I have to leave town with Jenny when she returns we may need it. Yeah, good idea, Emma,' _she thought to herself, rationalising a way to keep the extra money.

Emma went over to her computer desk and searched through all the papers on it until she came across two envelopes. She took a black pen and wrote 'Two thousand five hundred euro's,' on both of them. The blonde took them back over to the bed and placed the right amount of money inside the envelopes, placing them both and the rest of the cash back into the bum bag before placing it in the wardrobe once more.

They collected what they needed and left the Laundromat, going into the main building. Both girls decided to follow their schedules as best they could without being caught, while gathering information. It was the smartest thing for them to do. Aisling looked at the clock and it read quarter past seven as she dusted a picture frame while Sinead stealthily took pictures of the inside of the room they were in, looking for anything of value. They moved into the corridor next, with patient's rooms lining either side. They read the names on the door as they passed through to go to their next destination, none of the doors read 'Jennifer', 'Jenny' or 'Hartmann'.

The two brunettes entered the games room and done a half assed job of cleaning as they searched everywhere they could. They had not seen one resident or staff member yet; the place seemed eerily calm and spooky in the dim light.

They moved on, taking the elevator to the second floor. Exiting the elevator they turned right and passed the dining room which had a few people in it eating breakfast. Sinead's stomach grumbled as she smelled the food and coffee.

"Hungry?" Aisling asked smirking.

"Not really, I just need a pot or three of coffee, it smells so good," Sinead said smelling the aroma of coffee wafting past her.

"You can have some later, we need to collect the rubbish bins in the communal rooms and from the front desk first," Aisling said in a hushed whisper.

Both girls moved down the halls collecting the bins as no one gave them a second glance. They got to the front information desk, were two nurses were seated. They both looked up at Sinead and Aisling with a confused look on their faces.

"Are you new cleaners," the older nurse asked them.

"Oh, no, we are just filling in for them today. They both called in sick with a stomach bug but will be working tomorrow," Sinead said in a friendly and calm tone.

"Okay; I need you to empty out the waste bin and then take the papers bin down to recycling and make sure you put them through the shredder before binning them. Some patient information didn't print properly and it needs to be destroyed," said the nurse as she handed Aisling the waste bin and Sinead, the papers bin.

Aisling emptied the bin and replaced the bag in it as Sinead did the same with the bin she was given. Aisling looked at the clock once more, it was ten past eight. They needed to get a move on before the real cleaners woke. They handed the bins back and moved on down the corridors.

"These doors aren't labelled, how are we suppose to tell if Jenny is on this floor," Sinead said quietly.

"She is on this floor; the white board behind the nurse listed her as a patient. We need to get a move on too, the Propofol in the darts may start to wear off, we have been over an hour," Aisling stated with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Let's head back and hope there is something useful in these papers. At least we now know the layout of inside of here," Sinead stated as she sensed the other girl was feeling stressed slightly.

Aisling pressed the button for the elevator repeatedly until it arrived; she moved the cleaning trolley inside and hit the button for the first floor. She felt Sinead wrap her arm around her shoulders and place a soft kiss on her cheek. The doors dinged opened and they made their way back into the Laundromat. They passed by the main reception desk for the first floor and it had no one attending to it. Sinead quickly took a look around the desk and found the staff rosters; she took pictures off them all, smiling to herself.

Jenny lay restlessly in the middle of her bed as she stared blankly at the ceiling. The brunette rubbed her right arm from where she had blood taken from for a test the doctor conducted on her as part of her drug screening. _'The new doctor seemed nice; I think I will have a bruise on my arm in the morning though. I wonder why he said he needed to send a blood work report to my parents, it seems rather useless to do, unless there is a new drug out which can only be detected in the blood, it would make sense then. I just want this all to be over,'_ Jenny thought. As changed position on the bed her thoughts wandered back to Emma.

'_Emma, my lovely, beautiful, adorable and sweet Emma; I miss you so much. I just want you here with me or to just be with you. I miss everything about you; the sound of your voice, your laugh; the way you smile and look at me with your hazel eyes, so full of love. I just want to be with you once more, to even talk to you would be amazing. I just want to feel your body next to mine and to feel you while loving you, the way you deserve to be loved,'_ Jenny thought, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away, trying to think of anything but Emma, as thoughts of the blonde made her sad and broke her heart in two.

Jenny got up from the bed and walked around her bedroom, pacing back and forth. She needed to collect herself and try to find a new way of escape. She headed for the door and opened it. The brunette made her way down the corridor, greeting some other residents as she passed the lunch room and headed towards one of the rarely used study rooms.

She opened the heavy oak door to the room, hearing it creak as she shut it behind her. The room was of average size with a high ceiling, painted all white with one wall lined with bookshelves full of fiction novels. There were two old style desks placed at each end of the room with some dark red leather lounge chairs placed on either side of the window.

Jenny walked over to the bookshelf and ran her finger along the spines of the books. The only books in there she could notice by sight were the Harry Potter series and the Twilight books. She had read both sets of book before and thought they were heaps better than the movies, which she didn't enjoy as much. Jenny stopped running her finger along the books and pulled out a newer book, "The Mortal Instruments, book one, City of Bones," Jenny said softly to herself as she turned it over and read the blurb.

Jenny walked over to the seats with the book in hand and turned one of the chairs so it faced the window, allowing her to look out of it. She curled up in the chair and started to read the novel. She turned the pages, reading every word as she started to get drawn into the book and the life of Clary Fray.

Soft muffled voices whispering brought her attention away from the book; she looked around the room and was alone. Jenny moved over to the door and opened it and saw that the corridor was clear. She could still hear voices whispering faintly as she moved back over to the chair and tried to pinpoint where they were coming from. The brunette looked out the window, which didn't have bars, and saw the two new security guards talking to each with rushed hand gestures. She listened intently but couldn't understand what they were saying to one another, Jenny resigned to just watching them for now, hoping to overhear something.

Aisling and Sinead entered the Laundromat, taking their clothing from underneath the trolley as they unloaded all the cleaning supplies from it. Sinead grabbed the bag of papers from the reception area, which needed to be shredded. The door opened as two other cleaners walked in and nodded to them, asking if they were finished with the trolley. They handed the cleaning trolley over as they walked over to the paper shredder, trying not to draw any suspicion to themselves or what they were doing.

Sinead pulled out a blank piece of paper from the bag and put it through the shredder as the other cleaners loaded the trolley up for their cleaning rounds. Aisling started to sort through the papers, handing the blue eyed girl all the useless pieces, putting the few papers aside which were about Jenny. By the time the other cleaners left they had sorted through all the papers, only finding three of interest; one of Jenny's health records, screening results and daily plan. Sinead folded them up and placed them in her jacket pocket before she took it off and changed back into her own clothing.

Once they were changed they hid the cleaning clothes in one of the dryers high up on the wall, hoping no one would notice them any time soon. Aisling checked her pockets to see if she still had her camera and dart gun on her. Once she confirmed they were there she made sure Sinead had her camera as well before they exited the building and started back up the path to the back exit.

"I think that was a mission well done, don't you Aisling?" Sinead said looking at the taller brunette.

"When we get home, then I will think it's a mission well done. It has gone our way so far though," Aisling said though not as positively as Sinead was hoping for.

"Oh, come on Aisling, we did well. We know the layout, we have a rough idea where she is and we also have images of all the staff rosters for the week," Sinead stated wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"I guess you could be right," Aisling agreed, wrapping her arm around Sinead's shoulders and placing a soft kiss on her temple as they walked up the last part of the corridor and to the door.

"So how do we open this?" Aisling said looking at the stone wall, releasing the other girl.

"Maybe by the same way it opens. Try leaning against it, love."

Aisling leant up against the door for the third time that day and felt it open. They exited the facility as Sinead quickly went over to the tree line and looked behind the big Oak tree. She saw the bodies of the two cleaners, sleeping peacefully as their chests rose slowly with every breath they took.

Sinead joined Aisling back at the door which had closed as they started to walk down the alleyway, ready to go home. The weather had gotten slightly warmer but the clouds were still dark and heavy-looking in the sky; sounds of cars could be heard in the distance.

Sinead and Aisling stopped dead in their tracks as they came face to face with the tall brunette security guard, Bo. They felt a hand grab the front of their jackets as they were picked up off the ground with incredible strength and thrown across the alleyway, their backs slamming into the wooden fence bordering the house next door. They both crumbled to the floor as pain shot through them from the impact; they tried to get up but it was to no avail.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain was all she felt. The brunette was on the ground, crumpled in a heap from the hard impact against the fence. She tried to open her eyes but all she saw were black spots. Aisling lifted her arms up, feeling pain shoot down between her shoulder blades as she rubbed her temples softly. She opened her eyes once more, her vision back to normal.

Her eyes drew upwards as she noticed Bo and Kenzi standing in front of her with their arms crossed looking at her intently, frightening her slightly. To her right she heard a soft whimper; Aisling turned her head and saw Sinead on the ground next to her. The brunette moved into a sitting position as she felt the pain still shooting through her body, ignoring it. She reached her hand out and touched Sinead's arm, "Come on, open your eyes sweetie," she said softly, worry present in her voice as she repeated herself a few more times.

Sinead could feel the blood pumping quickly through her head as all she saw was darkness; it hurt to move even the smallest digit of a finger. Her body felt as though it was on fire. Her thoughts were scattered as she tried to fight off the sleep threatening to overtake her. She could hear something, like a voice but it was fuzzy like static. The brunette tried to concentrate on just the voice as she started to hear it more clearly. _'Aisling, that's Aisling's voice. She sounds so worried, my baby. I need to open my eyes for her,'_ Sinead thought to herself as she tried to open them, succeeding on the fifth attempt.

Aisling looked down into Sinead's blue eyes and smiled. She was relieved to see that she was awake as she moved her hand to her face and cupped her cheek, running her thumb softly over delicate skin.

"Dudes, for real? You just got thrown into the wall by this bitch over here," Kenzi said smiling at Bo. "Yet here you are still being all lovey dovey, which may I add makes me wanna puke. No offense, but really, either you are crazy or just plain mental, ark," Kenzi said as she watched the two brunettes interact.

Aisling turned her attention to the dark haired girl and glared at her. She struggled to get up as the pain still shot through her. Once on her feet she looked at Kenzi as though she belonged on the bottom of the food chain. She slowly moved over to her as the pain started to fade away. Aisling stood in front of Kenzi, who was about two inches taller than her, looking her in the eye.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice void of all emotion.

"Oh no, Doctor alert; looks like someone needs their hearing aid checked. It's ok dude, I'll repeats it slowly. Do you need a room? Cause that little display right there was tempting me to throw some shit up and it wouldn't have been pretty, trust me," Kenzi said to her, trying to stare her down.

"Oh really?" Aisling asked, getting angry and moving closer to Kenzi. Before she could take another step, Kenzi had grabbed her, pinning her hands behind her back as she held them tight. The brunette struggled against her, trying to get free.

"Let her go," Sinead exclaimed trying to get to her feet, struggling as a wave of unsteadiness overtook her as she stood upright and leaned against the fence for support.

"Well, look who has finally got up," Bo said as she gracefully moved closer to Sinead.

"Don't you dare touch her," Aisling growled at Bo, trying to break free from Kenzi's grasp.

"And if I do, what are you going do about it?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow in Aisling's direction. She watched Kenzi hold Aisling still while the brunette tried to get free. Aisling was tiny but she was fierce.

Bo stood a few steps away from Sinead, who had finally managed to stand upright on her own. "What are you two doing here? Don't think I haven't seen you snooping around," Bo said, looking at Sinead in a challenging way.

"We have been doing nothing," Sinead replied, looking at Aisling who nodded her head at her. "Maybe we just come here for the view, the trees are very nice this time of year," She said, smirking at the tall brunette.

Bo lightly shoved Sinead back, making her stumble as she felt the pain shoot through her back once more.

"Get your hands off her!" Aisling yelled at Bo, struggling even more than before to try and get away from Kenzi.

"Kenzi, there is a dart gun in her left jacket pocket, the one she used on the two cleaners who are behind the trees," Bo said, shocking both girls with what she knew.

"Hell yeah, 'bout time I got a new toy to play with, you always get the good stuff Bo. Oh and it causes pain, just how I like it. No pain, no gain," Kenzi said, taking both of Aisling's wrists in one hand while quickly retrieving the dart gun. "So, are you going to tell us what we need to know or am I going to have fire this at two birds? And I'm not talking about the ones that fly," she said placing the dart gun to Aisling's throat.

"So would you like to tell us one more time, what are you doing here?" Bo asked Sinead.

Sinead looked to Aisling, she was shaking her head softly telling her not to say anything. "I told you, we're here for the view," she said once more.

"Kenzi, try asking that one before things get dirty," Bo said rolling her eyes.

"Hell yeah girlfriend, I finally get to do this; only wanted to do it ever since I saw that shit on tv," Kenzi said, smiling at Bo. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked Aisling, still holding the dart gun to her throat.

"Nothing, we come to enjoy the view," she replied, smirking.

"Well, how about now?" Kenzi asked, pushing the dart gun into her throat making her gulp.

"Nothing," Aisling said once more, not giving anything away. She made eye contact with Sinead, who had a look of horror on her face, and smiled at her.

"Don't say anything, love," Aisling said, holding eye contact with her.

"I won't," she replied, nodding her head in confirmation.

"Are you sure?" Bo said, turning her attention back to Sinead. "From what we saw of that dart gun, it seems very powerful. It hit both cleaners from over ten metres away and it seems to be able to travel a greater distance than that. Imagine what would happen to her if Kenzi pulls the trigger?" Bo stated, frightening the girl even more, just as she had wanted.

"Please, don't hurt her," Sinead said, her eyes welling with unshed tears.

"Then tell me, what are you doing here?" Bo asked once more, facing the brunette as she started to get angry.

"Don't tell them anything," Aisling said looking directly at Sinead, "Don't."

"Girlfriend, shut up, will you?" Kenzi said, pushing the gun harder against Aisling's throat.

"Play nice Kenzi, we need her in one piece for now," Bo said, walking over to Sinead.

Bo grabbed Sinead by the front of her jacket, her fists balled up tight holding the material of it as she yanked her off the ground with ease. "Looks like things are about to get dirty. Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, clearly not amused while watching Sinead freak out in front of her.

"Oh boy, danger, danger, she's lost her shit," Kenzi said easing the pressure from the dart gun which was still placed against Aisling's throat.

Jenny leant up against the window frame, reading her book once more while she kept an eye on the security guards below. She glanced at them and noticed they started to move towards the stone wall as if hiding. Jenny looked up and down the alleyway as she spotted the two cleaners from earlier rounding the corner; something which all the cleaners did to exit the facility.

'_I wonder what the security guards are doing. I saw them following the new cleaners around the building this morning but what do they want with them? If they want anything to start off with,'_ Jenny thought to herself as she turned the page in her book.

Jenny folded the corner of the page in the book marking where she was at then closing it to watch the ground below more intently. She saw both of the security guards step right into the direct path of the cleaners. _'The guards have at least a good two to four inches over the cleaners, what do they want with them? Oh my God! She just threw them both into the wall. Oh my God! How did she do that? I hope the cleaners are okay, what did they do to deserve that?' _she thought, her eyes wide in shock.

Jenny watched as neither of the shorter brunette's moved on the ground, five minutes had passed and she started to worry about them. _'I hope they are okay, the sound of them hitting the fence made my ears ring. I'm surprised no one else heard it. Oh, thank God, one of them is moving. She's rubbing her temples, poor girl. I do hope she's okay. I can't believe that the guards are just standing there. She's moving; I hope the other girl is okay. Aww, she's checking on her. I wonder what she is saying. Yay, the other one opened her eyes and aww, they care a lot about each other,'_ Jenny thought, placing her hand on her heart even though she was very much still shocked.

The brunette watched as one of the cleaners got to their feet and talked to one of the guards, moving towards her. _'Oh my God, I can't believe she grabbed her like that, that must have hurt her. The girl near the wall looks so horrified; she's looking at the one being held. I bet they are together. I would look the same way if it were my Emma. Holy crap she's got a gun. Where did she get that from? Why is no one around to help them? Are the security guards even really guards? I hope she is trying to talk her way out of it, if not she's crazy. How strong is the security guard? She just picked her up off the ground,'_ Jenny thought in disbelief as she watched the scene play out in front of her, unmoving from her position against the window frame, her book long forgotten.

Sinead was dangling in mid air, her jacket pulled tightly around her as Bo held her there, a metre above the ground, with impossible strength. She could feel Bo's eyes burning into her as she repeated her question one more time.

"Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, looking directly into Sinead's eyes.

"We're enjoying the view, which we have both told you now," Sinead said keeping to their story even though she was frightened for once while on a mission.

"Well, looks like you're not going to give anything away freely," Bo said moving her head closer to Sinead as though she was going to kiss her.

"Keep the fuck away from her!" Aisling yelled at Bo, struggling to break free of Kenzi's grasp only to feel the dart gun pushed against her throat once more.

Bo leaned into Sinead, their lips only a few centimetres apart as she opened her mouth and started to suck the life force right out of the shorter girl. Bo moved her head back slightly, her eyes glowing blue as she felt the hunger inside of her subside.

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing to her? What is that? Let her go, stop that right now! Sinead, fight it, baby!" Aisling yelled turning white as she watched on horrified, feeling helpless as her stomach turned into knots.

Bo could feel Sinead weaken in her grasp, _'Just a little bit more, then she'll talk,'_ Bo thought to herself, continuing to suck out Sinead's life force. Bo pulled back, breaking the connection between them as she felt Sinead slump down in her grasp. Bo eased her back onto the ground, placing both her hands around her neck, bewitched her with her touch. Red vibes flowed through Sinead as Bo looked at her.

"Now tell me, what are you doing here?" she asked Sinead softly.

"We're here to find a way to break out Jenny. We got hired to do it from someone in Cologne, Germany. They said she was given drugs without her permission and that her parents sent her here against her will. We're only doing our job," Sinead said, too weak to resist Bo's powers.

"So when are you going to break her out?" Bo asked, digging for information.

"We don't know yet, that's why we came back today. We needed more information on the facility," Sinead said, fighting off the sleep she was feeling. The brunette felt something strong run through her veins, making her want to tell Bo anything she asked.

"Is that all? Who are you two exactly?"

"We're criminals, we do jobs for people who pay us to take care of stuff or break people out of places. We do not kill anyone though."

"Oh balls! Yeah so Bo, I don't mean to break up this little party fest we have going on and all but we need to skedaddle like right now," Kenzi said nervously, noticing the time on Aisling's watch.

Jenny watched in horror; she couldn't move from her position, leaning up against the window frame, even if she wanted. The scene below her played out as if it were in slow motion. At first she thought the security guard was going to kiss the cleaner but then her eyes glowed as she saw her sucking something from the girl.

'_Oh my god; oh my god, what the hell is she doing? I need to get out of here. What if she's the cause of all the residents acting strangely in here; things did start to go wrong once they came and the nurses think it's just them having withdrawals but I now know it's more than that. What is she doing now? The girl being held back looks so frightened for her friend; I would be too if it were Emma. Is she a demon or something? What she is doing is not normal at all. Oh, she stopped whatever she was doing; the girl looks so weak, I hope she's okay.'_

Jenny stared intently out the window once more; she felt as though she was intruding on something no one should ever have to witness. She was scared, horrified, intrigued and calm all at the same time. Jenny was going to find out what the guards were up to. _'Maybe I can use this against them to make them help me escape, it is good blackmail material,'_ Jenny thought, smiling at her brilliant idea.

"Fine," Bo said, releasing Sinead from her touch. Sinead fell to the ground unable to support herself. Weakness overtook her as she closed her eyes. "Kenzi, release her, I don't think she is going to be much of a problem at this moment."

Kenzi released Aisling, twirling the dart gun around her finger, "You're not getting this back either, babe," she said as she watched Aisling run over to Sinead.

Aisling dropped to her knees next to Sinead and pulled her close, cradling her head close to her chest.

"Sinead, baby, come on, you'll be okay," Aisling said, wrought with worry. "Come on, sweetie, open your eyes for me. Show me that you're alright," her voice started to waver.

Bo and Kenzi looked back at them as they started to walk away. The expression on Bo's face showed she regretted what she did to Sinead. Watching the two girls made her think back to the time when Lauren was hurt and she held her the same way, not ever wanting to let her go. Lauren was Bo's everything and if anyone ever hurt her again, she would swear revenge on them or die trying.

"She's going to be okay, just let her rest for a day or two till she gets her strength back," Bo said, watching them as she saw Aisling nod her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

It was mid afternoon, getting close to dinner time as Emma walked down the snow-covered street. The sun shone in the sky, getting lower as the moon started to rise.

She kicked the snow in front of her as her thoughts wondered. _'I really would like Jenny back, but I don't really want to kill Bea. Taking someone's life for my own happiness sounds selfish. Maybe if I tell Bea of the plan, we could fake her death or something, she would never trust me again though. She could report me for attempted murder, I can't tell her. I would go to jail then and never see Jenny,' _Emma thought while crossing the street.

The park to her right was covered in a thin layer of snow as two teenagers sat on the bench, kissing each other softly. Emma stopped in her tracks as she looked across the park seeing Bea walking towards her. The blonde ran quickly behind a bush and watched her, the two teens were still kissing but as Bea walked past them they broke apart and looked as though they had forgotten what to do.

'_Oh no! she's stealing all the sexy times again. I must go through with this plan now. It would be selfish of me not to,'_ Emma thought to herself as she walked around the park, avoiding Bea.

Emma slowly walked the rest of the way to the community hall in the primary school to pick Sammy up from his friend's birthday party. She walked into the facility and saw Sammy run towards her.

"Hi, Emma," he said cheerfully.

"Hey you little brat, are you ready to go home?" She asked, ruffling his dirty blonde hair.

"Yep, let me just go get a party bag and say bye," he said, skipping off.

Emma leaned against the cool, brick wall and as she watched her brother, a smile upon her face. She watched him run back over to her with a Ben 10 party bag.

"Let's go," Sammy said taking hold of Emma's hand.

As they walked back along the snow-covered streets, Emma couldn't help but think of Jenny while listening to Sammy talk about his day.

"Sammy, you remember Jenny right?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes, I remember her. I like Jenny. She's pretty, smart, funny and really nice. She brought me a chocolate ice cream cone once, it was yummy."

"I remember when she brought that for you," Emma said, thinking back to when they took him to the zoo.

"Emma, where is Jenny?" he asked, holding her hand more tightly.

"She's gone to see her parents. She will be back within the next week or two," Emma said hopefully.

"When she comes back, can we go to the park? Not the normal parks, the really big one near the river," Sammy asked, getting excited.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Emma said, smiling as she pushed open the front door, just realising they had made it home.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyres screeched as the black car pulled up behind the old, run-down set of apartment buildings, out of general sight. Aisling turned the car off as she got out, closing the door behind her before walking to the back door of the car and opening it.

Sinead lay on the seat; she was just awake and very weak. Her brown hair stuck to her forehead as a cold sweat had overtaken her. She felt hot and sticky yet cold and gloomy all at once.

"Hey sweetie, we're home. Come on, let's get you inside," Aisling said softly, removing the hair which had clung to her face.

"Mhm," was all Sinead managed as Aisling helped her into a sitting position.

Aisling helped her out of the car, wrapping her arm around Sinead's waist, and helped her walk slowly into the building. It was a slow walk; Sinead had never before felt as drained as she did now. The energy it took to move her legs forward made her heart beat rapidly as sweat started to pour from her brow.

Once inside the building, Aisling helped Sinead to sit down on the bench which had always been near the door. Aisling sat next to her, wrapping her arm around the girl, as she felt Sinead's head rest on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, you can't sleep now, we have to go over to the elevator and up to our room, just ten more minutes. Are you up to walking yet or do you want to rest a little more?" Aisling asked, kissing her head.

"I just don't want to move ever, can we just stay here?" Sinead said, closing her eyes.

"Oh no, you're not going to sleep right here, come on, we're moving again," Aisling said, getting to her feet as she helped a very reluctant Sinead to stand up.

They made it to the elevator and went inside, pressing the button, feeling it move up to the fourth floor of the building. Sinead leant most of her body weight up against the wall of the elevator trying to stay awake. Aisling still held onto her; Sinead could tell she was overcome with worry but no matter how much she wanted to reassure the younger girl that she was okay, she didn't have enough energy to do it.

Aisling supported Sinead out of the elevator and into the apartment they call home. It was hidden in a tiny alcove out of sight and people easily missed it. Once inside Aisling helped her sit on the bed. Sinead lay back, half asleep, just wanting to do nothing more than sleep.

"No sleeping just yet Hun, you have to get into bed," Aisling said, helping Sinead remove her shoes.

"Ok then," Sinead said, trying to move up to the top of the bed as Aisling pulled down the covers for her.

"Last thing before you sleep, let me help you take your jacket off sweetie, then you can rest all you want, promise," Aisling said, undoing the zipper to the jacket and removing it for her.

Sinead got under the covers and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold. Aisling sat next to her on the bed, running her hand down the side of her face, _'She looks so pale and sickly, I hope she is going to be okay. I don't know what I would ever do if I lost her, she has been my best friend since we were kids. Come on Sinead, please be okay,' _Aisling thought, a heavy feeling pushing down on her chest, gripping her heart as worry engulfed her.

The brunette walked into the lounge room and locked the door, taking off her jacket. She retrieved the items out of its pocket before grabbing the laptop from the kitchen table. Aisling made her way back into the bedroom and placed the laptop on the bed, retrieving the camera from the pocket of Sinead's jacket. She sat next to the sleeping brunette and turned the laptop on, taking the SD cards out of the cameras and inserting them into the front of the laptop.

Aisling had been uploading and attaching notes to the images for the last five hours and she wasn't even half way through. She kept on worrying about the sleeping brunette next to her and checking on her every ten minutes. She refused to leave her side for any time longer than a bathroom break or to grab a glass of water. It was going to be a long night; her stomach rumbled in protest at being ignored. Aisling got up off the bed and pulled the quilt up around Sinead as she gave into the basic need of food.

It was a warm, bright morning and Jenny felt oddly energised. The brunette pulled on a pair of her leggings which she had packed and a crazy t-shirt as she decided to go for a run around the backyard. Jenny walked out of the room and down the corridor to the elevator. Stepping in, she pressed the button to the ground floor. She exited and walked past the front reception desk where she saw Nurse Orla.

"Good morning Jenny, I see you are up bright and early today," She said, a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too. I'm feeling rather energised, so I was thinking I may go for a run around the back yard," Jenny said, a genuine, dimpled smile adorning her face.

"That's nice to hear, dear. Enjoy your run."

"Thanks and I will," Jenny said, walking out of the building, starting to jog along the pavement.

Jenny ran close to the fence line, looking to see if she could try and escape by finding some way to go over it. Thick bushes and weeds grew near the bottom of the stone, running up the wall with moss starting to creep its way up from the ground. The leaves crunched under her feet as she picked up her jogging pace.

She passed the big trees covering the back of the stone wall, choosing to run behind the medium-sized ones lining the other side of the yard. The grass was tall, but the view was amazing, green foliage mixed with reds and yellows as Jenny passed through them, thinking she could use them as leverage to jump the fence. The brunette was almost at the clearing of the trees when she felt a hand grab her arm and turn her abruptly.

"Hello Jenny," Bo said, smiling at her.

"Um, hello," Jenny replied, unsure.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase as I don't have all day. I want to know how you ended up here and what you did," Bo said, grasping Jenny's forearm, her touch radiating through her.

"I ended up here because a drug dealer at my high school, Ronnie, got his girlfriend to spike my water bottle. I had a drug test a few days after it and when it came up as positive my parents hired some men to kidnap me. I woke up in the back of a plane and was brought here by them. I tried to tell my parents about Ronnie but they didn't believe me. I use to do drugs a lot and always lied to them but I have been clean for almost a year and I have every intention of staying that way," Jenny said, answering the questions as best she could.

"Wow, that really sucks," Bo said, releasing Jenny from her touch.

"What the hell did you just do to me? Is it the same thing that you did to that cleaner yesterday? Yeah, I saw that and if you want me to keep my mouth shut, I will only do it with some terms and conditions in place," Jenny said, facing up to Bo.

"Oh, you saw that? Well I only used my touch of sorts on you, I wasn't feeling hungry so there was no need to suck your Chi," Bo stated, raising an eyebrow. "Now what are these terms and conditions you have for staying quiet?"

"I only have one. Get me out of here," Jenny said, folding her arms in front of her.

"Well, there is no need for that. Those two people yesterday from the alleyway aren't really cleaners. They are criminals hired by your girlfriend to break you out of here so I think they have that under control," Bo said smirking, as a look of shock, then calm washed over Jenny's face.

"Well, in that case I want you to help them, make sure nothing goes wrong or no one gets in their way. Do we have a deal?" Jenny asked, her voice strong and direct.

"I guess we do then, I'll let you know the exact day we plan on doing this so you can prepare yourself. Do not act suspicious or anything around the other people here. Something is going on and I don't know what it is," Bo said, warning Jenny in some way.

"Well, I best be off now as not to arouse suspicion or anything," Jenny stated, jogging away from Bo and going into the front yard and back inside the building to shower.

The wind blew through her hair as Emma walked along the pathway making her way to the location where she would meet up and pay the hitman. She had her phone in one hand checking the time every minute to make sure she wasn't going to be late. Her other gripped the pocket of her pants tightly, making sure she could constantly feel the envelope of money in there.

The blonde started to make her way down the once grassy, now snow-covered slope. Emma was to meet the hitman under the walkway bridge at exactly 8:20am. She opened the door to the walkway and went inside, seeing the familiar graffiti covering the walls and ground.

Emma walked along the path inside of the walkway, avoiding the puddles on the ground as she tried to locate the image of a set of die on the wall. Once located, she stood under them looking at her phone once more; it was 8:18am and in two minutes Bea's fate would be sealed.

She turned as sunlight invaded the enclosed area; a tall man walked in, his build that of a man who had been chopping down trees all his life. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, checking to see if they were alone.

"You must be Emma," he said, looking her up and down.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Who is my target and where is my money?" he asked, wanting nothing more.

"Your target is Bea Vogel," Emma said, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the man. "This is her, but, um... can you make sure she's dead, but um... not dead if you get what I mean?"

"Listen kid, do you want her dead or not? No in-betweens, it doesn't work like that."

"I... I do, I need h... her to be," Emma stuttered, torn, as she knew she had to have this done but at the same time didn't want it to happen.

"Good then, now give me my money," he said, holding out his hand.

"Okay," Emma said, withdrawing the envelope from her pocket and handing it to him. "Bea should be around the Pestalozzi high school."

The hitman checked the money in the envelope, counting each note slowly to make sure it was all there. He finished counting and looked at Emma.

"Well, kid, I shall see you again after I have dealt with Bea for the rest of my money," he said, walking off and slamming the door behind him as Emma breathed out the breath she had unconsciously been holding.

It was late in the afternoon, Bea walked along the deserted street as all the students and teachers already had gone home. The sky was very dark; the snow storm which the public had been warned about looked as though it was going to set in very soon.

Bea felt something cover her mouth and nose; she had trouble breathing as everything around her turned black. The hitman threw Bea over his shoulder and dumped her unconscious body in the back of his truck.

The hitman drove along the long, narrow roads heading to the outskirts of the city near the forest area. Once to his destination, he parked on the side of the road and retrieved Bea's body from the back of the truck. Slinging Bea over his shoulder he walked the six hundred metres to the cabin. It was fully furnished with a bathroom and bedroom but no windows to use as an escape. He placed Bea on the lounge and checked to make sure all the water and electricity had been cut off and nothing of nutritional value had been left. Once making sure everything was secure he placed the spare key to the door in the top draw in the bedroom dresser and a note in Bea's pocket saying where it was.

He exited the cabin, locking the door behind him and made his way back to his truck just as the snow storm started.

Sinead sat up in bed feeling a lot better than yesterday. She still felt weak and tired but it came and went in waves. She looked down at the sleeping brunette beside her whose arm was slung around her midsection. Sinead brushed aside the strands of hair which had fallen across her face as she looked at Aisling, whose facial features were relaxed, while she breathed softly. _'She still looks the exact same as she did the first day I met her, so beautiful,' _she thought as she traced her finger over the girl's cheek.

Aisling started to stir; her brown eyes opened slowly as she looked up and saw Sinead smile at her, blue eyes shining warmly.

"Good morning sleepy head," Sinead teased taking hold of the brunette's hand.

"Morning," Aisling replied, sitting up and pulling the smaller girl into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better today, I don't really remember what happened yesterday," Sinead said, still confused by the experience.

"I don't think anyone really knows what she did," Aisling responded, holding Sinead close to her.

"While I was out of it something did come to me though in a dream kind of way, something which I think we shouldn't do any more," Sinead said, looking directly into Aisling's eyes.

"What was it?"

"Please don't get mad, but I don't think we should have Bea killed anymore," Sinead said, waiting for Aisling to explode.

"What? Why not? Do you know how much she hurt me?"

"Aisling! Yes, I do know how much she hurt you, I'm pretty sure I was there to wipe your tears away after it, but please listen for two minutes," Sinead said, pleading with the other girl.

"Two minutes," Aisling said, crossing her arms, already deciding she wasn't going to like it.

"Aisling," Sinead said, placing her hand on the girl's crossed arms, uncrossing them for her.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I just want you to look at it this way for one minute. What would you do, say if I were Bea and I said something to a child which made them upset and then seven years later that child had hired someone to kill me. How would you feel if someone put that hit out on me? Do you think Bea's partner may feel the same way if he loses her as you would, me? What about her family?" Sinead took a moment to breathe, looking Aisling in the eye. She could see unshed tears glistening in her brown orbs.

"Do you think that the people close to her would miss her? How the pain of losing someone they love will affect them? How would it make you feel, Aisling, if I were that person whose life was about to end over something as small as a childhood grudge?" Sinead looked at Aisling, waiting for an answer.

"I... I would be devastated if I lost you. You have been my family, best friend and lover for so long, if I lost you, my world would fall to pieces and I may never be able to put the pieces back together again. I would rather die than lose you," Aisling said, tears running down her cheeks as the thought of losing Sinead was too much for her.

"Baby, please don't cry, come here," Sinead said, gathering the girl in her arms, wiping her tears away.

"How about you ring up Emma soon and tell her to cancel the hit on Bea and we'll get Jenny back to her for no cost at all?"

"That sounds good," Aisling said, cuddling into Sinead once more.

Emma paced back and forth in her bedroom, her thoughts blank as she knew the hitman was doing his mission. The house was empty as her family had gone out to dinner and she told them she didn't feel well so she wouldn't have to go. The phone started to ring; Emma ran over to it, looked at the caller ID, then answered as quickly as she could.

"Hello."

"_Bea has been taken care of. When we hear about her death I want the rest of my money," _the hitman stated.

"Okay, as... as soon as we find out she is, you can have it," Emma said, nodding her head even though the hitman couldn't see her do it.

The phone went dead. Emma started to pace once more, _'Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe this is really happening, oh my god,'_ was all she thought.

Emma heard something thump to the floor, it was her phone. She bent down and picked it up; it had opened up to her contacts list and the number selected was that of the people she had hired to free Jenny.

She hit select and placed the phone to ear, listening to it ring.

"_Hello."_

"_Um, hi, is this Le..." _she stopped mid-sentence as she heard a loud voice in the background say, _'Who's on the phone, Aisling?'_

"_It's Emma,"_ she heard Aisling reply.

"_Sorry about that. What were you saying?"_ she heard, this time the voice addressing her.

"Um, just that Bea has been taken care of. I thought you might want to know."

"_You've killed Bea already?"_ Aisling said, distress present in her voice.

"No, not yet; she is locked up in a cabin in the woods. A very strong snow storm is suppose to be happening tonight or tomorrow and I felt it was the best idea for it to look natural," Emma said, unsure of what was going on.

"_Oh my God! As soon as the storm finishes or if it hasn't started by tomorrow; please go free her. We, I made a mistake in wanting her killed. Please don't let her die," _she heard Aisling plead from the other end of the call.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, Aisling," Emma replied, using the girl's real name, unsure if she should have.

"_Thank you, Emma,"_ Aisling said, hanging up the phone.

Emma placed the phone down and grinned; she was glad she didn't have to go through with this anymore. _'Now to free Bea first thing in the morning,'_ she thought, turning on her stereo and doing a happy dance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sinead!" Aisling yelled out, in distress as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes..." Sinead said, turning to the look at the brunette, stopping mid sentence. "Aisling, what's wrong?"

Aisling felt Sinead pull her close as she buried her head in Sinead's neck, taking a deep breath before talking, "Emma rang before and said that stage one in getting rid of Bea was done. They locked her in a cabin in the middle of nowhere during a snow storm and now she might die. Emma said after the storm eases up she will go release her if it's not too late. She could die, Sinead!' Aisling said, her voice quavering as she was overcome with emotion.

"Aisling; calm down sweetie. She won't die. It's only one night in a sealed room where she is protected against the elements. Everything will be okay, you'll see," Sinead said, comforting the younger girl as she rubbed her back in soothing circular motions.

Aisling held Sinead close to her for close to ten minutes as she calmed down, taking in all the facts and finally accepting the truth in Sinead's words. She loosened her grip around the girl and her brown eyes met blue.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sinead asked her, cupping Aisling's face with her right hand.

"I am, a bit," she replied, leaning in to the touch.

"Just a bit?" Sinead questioned, using a hand gesture, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, a lot better," Aisling said, smiling as Sinead leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips. Aisling kissed her back feeling love, warmth, trust and passion before they broke apart.

"How about we get started on that plan to break Jenny out of Rutland, what do you think?" Sinead asked Aisling, bopping her on the nose.

"I think we should, we have enough data now to hopefully be able to get in and out of the facility without too much of a worry about being caught," Aisling said, getting down to business.

Aisling walked over to the table and started to spread out the information they had gathered, Sinead joined her and started to formulate a plan in her mind.

Loud bangs started to echo through their apartment building as the door flew open revealing Bo and Kenzi.

"What the hell are you doing here and especially this late at night?" Aisling asked, stepping in front on Sinead trying to protect her.

"We're here to help as we have the night off," Bo said, moving towards them slowly. "I promise you, we won't hurt you and sorry about the other day," she said, gesturing to Sinead.

"How do we know you're telling the truth and how do I know you won't hurt Sinead again?" Aisling asked making sure Sinead was still behind her.

"You only have my word on both counts, if you choose to let us help you free Jenny, we will. So do you want our help or not?" Bo asked them.

"We do," Sinead said, from behind Aisling, not willing to move as Bo still scared the living daylight out of her. _'I know we need her help, it could mean the difference between us failing or succeeding but I'm so scared of her. As long as Aisling is here with me, I'll pull through.' _

Jenny lay on her bed, her head reeling with a thousand different thoughts at what she had been told by the security officer. _'I can't believe Emma went to the trouble of hiring someone to break me out, that's just so romantic in a weird way. She must really love me, like I do her. I wonder how she hired them though if they are in fact criminals, oh God, she probably had to pay them like a lot of money or do something for them. No one would agree to just break someone out for free. I really hope they know what they are doing.'_

The brunette got up off the bed, turning the light on as the room had gone dark. She started to pace her room, something she noticed that Emma did too when thinking as she glanced out of the window and saw the moon peering through the clouds in the night sky. _'If they are going to break me out, I will need to get my bag packed as soon as possible and expect them to arrive at any time. It would make more sense for it to occur at night as less people will be around but I don't know. I need to act as if I know nothing about what will happen and go about my normal daily activities.' _Jenny rationalised to herself.

Jenny was disrupted from her thoughts as a soft knock came from her bedroom door. She walked over to it and opened it revealing Nurse Orla on the other side.

"Hello Jenny, you seem to have forgotten about your session with the psychiatrist today, is everything alright?"

"Oh sorry! Crap! I thought I forgot something," Jenny said, smacking her palm against her forehead.

"It's okay, there is still time to go see her, if you will," Nurse Orla said, directing Jenny to the psychiatrist's office with her hand. "She is in until midnight."

Her eyes opened as she looked around the room, shivering, everything was dark, no lights were on and the only sound she could hear was that of the wind blowing fiercely as it picked up the snow and repeatedly hit up against the side of the cabin.

Bea stood up slowly feeling her way around the room, trying to find a light switch. Her hands slid over the walls, as she shuffled forward, wary of her surroundings. It had taken her almost five minutes until her hand came into contact with a switch. Bea flicked it, hoping that the room would light up but nothing. She flicked it a few more times, giving up when nothing happened.

She felt her way into the kitchen area opening up draw after draw, feeling inside of them carefully. Bea opened the third draw and placed her hand in cautiously, her fingertips came into contact with smoothness she ran her finger along it, feeling the wax of a candle. Bea took it out of the draw and confirmed with her sense of touch that it was in fact a candle.

Slowly making her way over the stove area, she felt around, her hand coming into contact with a box of matches. She placed the candle down and took out a match, lighting it. Bea picked up the candle and placed the wick of it in the burning flame. It flickered a few times before it light, she smiled to herself relishing in her source of light.

Bea searched the cabin and found a candle holder to place the candle in while inspecting the rest of the cabin she was trapped in. Nothing was working and the cabin was empty except for a few small items. There was no way of escape. She sat on the bed and sighed in defeat, shivering as she knew the snow storm had begun and she may not make it through the night.

The sun started to rise, signalling a new day as Emma lay in bed thinking of the past few days without Jenny by her side. Emma had been keeping count; today at 10:00am will be exactly six days since her world turned in a nightmare she wished to wake up from. In this time Emma had done and thought about doing so many things that she started to scare herself.

The blonde let her mind drift as her thoughts played out like a mini movie in her head. It all felt surreal to her as she remembered, vividly, taking the money from the Bergmann's and handing it over to the hitman.

"Oh no! What if my clothing left a thread or something behind," Emma said aloud, covering her mouth with her hand.

Emma jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, thankful no one was home. She grabbed a plastic bag from the pantry and ran back up to her bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. The blonde gathered all the clothing from the night of the 'money borrow' and placed them into the bag, tying it up when she finished.

Grabbing her wallet from her bag and the set of keys from the key holder, Emma made her way outside to the garage. She opened the big door and saw her father's car sitting there. Emma opened the driver's side door and got in. She knew she couldn't drive but the situation was desperate. The blonde reversed out of the drive way, put the car in park and closed the door.

As she drove around the small towns near where she lived, she deposited one item of clothing into different charity organisation clothing bins until the plastic bag was empty.

'_Next thing to do today, go save Bea,'_ Emma thought, as she swerved to avoid an oncoming truck which sounded their horn at her. Emma hadn't crashed the car yet but she had come close a few times as she made her way out to the forest area to where the cabin was. The long stretch of road that was covered in snow made it very hard for Emma to drive as she kept on braking, fearing that she was about to die.

Emma drove slowly, looking for the cabin out of the car's window. She pulled over as she saw a figure running in the distance, getting closer as it stumbled in the snow. Emma got out of the car and started to walk towards the figure. As she got closer, she could see it was Bea. Feelings of happiness and relief washed over the blonde at the sight of her being very much alive.

"Miss Vogel, are you alright? What are you doing out here?" Emma asked, completely innocent.

"Emma, thank God. I'm alright I think, I don't know how I got out here though," Bea said, looking around her. "How did you get out here?"

"Um, I borrowed my dad's car to get some driving experience in the snow," Emma stated, partially telling the truth.

"Can we go back to the car, please Emma," Bea asked, her voice distressed.

"Of course," Emma replied, leading the way over to the car.

As they drove off back into town, Bea turned the heating in the car up to the highest temperature it would sit at. She kept on looking around suspiciously as if expecting someone to jump out at her.

"Are you alright, Miss Vogel?" Emma asked, once more, concerned for her teacher.

"I'm good, just a little shaken up," Bea responded, hugging herself. "When we get back in to town, drop me off outside of my house please."

"Will do," Emma said focusing all her attention on driving, without getting them both killed.

The car pulled to a stop in the middle of the empty street as Bea got out and walked to her front door, feeling around inside of the ashtray for the spare key before opening it.

Emma drove off and went home, placing the car exactly where she found it, without a scratch on it as she smiled to herself.

In her bedroom she noticed that the sun was starting to set as she picked up her phone and rang Aisling, informing her that Bea was safe.

It was just after dinner time as Aisling ran over and hugged Sinead tightly, almost picking the smaller girl up off her feet.

"Bea's not dead," Aisling stated, giddy with happiness.

"That's good. Aisling, sweetie, I need to breathe," Sinead said, feeling the oxygen return to her body as Aisling released her.

"Sorry," she stated, smoothing out Sinead's shirt.

"It's okay, love," Sinead said, giving Aisling a quick yet soft kiss on the lips.

"Bitches, time to start planning this breakout," Kenzi said, standing in the doorway, next to Bo, ignoring the two brunettes who jumped apart at the sudden intrusion.

"Good idea," Sinead said, walking over to the table, pressing her lips together as Aisling followed close behind.

"Oh, Kenzi, I want my dart gun back too," Aisling said facing the taller, dark haired girl.

"Give it to her Kenzi," Bo said, trying to end any argument that may happen before it started.

"Fine," Kenzi said, defeated, as she handed the dart gun back.

The four women stood around the table comparing notes and analysing the photographs taken. After five hours of creating a break out plan they had decided that tomorrow night, will be the night that Jenny escapes Ireland.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the alarm clock ringing obnoxiously loud jarred Jenny from her peaceful slumber. She moved her hand over to the table beside her bed and hit down on it until she found the sleep button on the alarm, knocking it over as it quieted.

Rolling back onto her side to get comfortable, Jenny pulled the warm quilt up to her chin and closed her eyes, lulling herself back into a light sleep as thoughts of Emma drifted through her mind.

_Hands ran over her smooth, pale skin as the light highlighted the beads of sweat running down between her breasts. Warm, plump lips placed soft kisses against the base of her neck as she felt her lover's warm breath move down from there to her torso, leaving a heated trail of goose bumps in its wake. _

_She felt a soft tugging on her left nipple as fire shot to her core, warmth enveloped her as she tossed her head back, letting a moan escape her lips._

_Hands were now on her inner thighs, softly massaging the delicate skin there, creating tingles which shot through to her very being. Warmth spread throughout her as she felt fingers probing, sending wonderful sensations through her; she wanted more._

_She felt her walls constrict around her lover's fingers, they moved slowly inside her, curling up, hitting just where they needed to. She let out a strangled moan as the intensity built up inside her, screaming to be released. _

_Ecstasy flooded her body, she convulsed then withered in pleasure beneath her lover's body; she opened her eyes, blue met hazel as she smiled and the blonde's lips started to move..._

Knocking sounds came from the door startling Jenny from her wonderful, sensual dream which felt all too real. The brunette sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes before getting up and answering it.

"Hey Sugarplum," Kenzi said, slightly smirking at the brunette. "Did I wake you? Good, 'cause we have some business to deal with, Chica."

"Yes, you woke me. I was sleeping," Jenny simply replied.

"Uh, no, no, no, not good enough princess; tonight we will be breaking you out of this hell hole, so pack up your shit, and leave it in the cleaner's cupboard. In about one hour when we come back, we'll take it with us, is that alright with you honey?"

"Yes, one hour, bag in cupboard, will do," Jenny said, rubbing her head as Kenzi continued her security rounds.

Jenny softly closed the door. She was fully awake now. She went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the bag she came with, stuffing her clothing inside of it, making sure it wasn't bulging too much.

She looked outside her bedroom door, checking to see if the corridor was empty. After observing for a few minutes she decided it was safe to make her way out. Grabbing her bag, she stealthily walked down and around the corner of the corridor and into the game room. She placed her bag just inside the doorway before checking to see if the next few corridors were clear.

Making it to the cleaning cupboard, Jenny quickly opened the door and placed her bag inside of it. The brunette looked around once more to make sure she wasn't seen before heading off to her appointment with the doctor for her daily drug screening test.

The afternoon sun glared off the snow, hitting Emma in the corner of her eye through the window as she stood inside the classroom talking to Bea.

"Thank you Ms. Vogel," Emma said, stuffing her latest research paper into her bag.

She walked out of the main entrance of the Pestalozzi school, turning right as she walked home, kicking occasionally at the snow in front of her. The air was chilly as it blew, messing up her hair.

The blonde fumbled around in her pockets, feeling for her house keys as her fingers brushed over them. She slid the key into the lock and turned it, hearing the familiar clicking sound before opening the door. Emma was greeted by the warmth from the heater as it washed over her. She dumped her school bag and jacket on the floor next to the couch before kicking her shoes off.

Stepping into the kitchen, Emma walked over to the grill and turned it on. Grabbing the loaf of bread she placed two slices on the tray before getting the cheese from the fridge. Once one side of the bread was toasted Emma flipped them over and placed a little bit of butter and some cheese the other, putting it back under until it was cooked.

Emma ate her toast in silence. When she was finished she walked over to the sink and filled it up with hot water and dish washing liquid. The blonde washed the plate and grill and as she was getting it out of the sink, water from inside of the grill ended up running down her shirt.

"Ah, shit," Emma proclaimed.

She took her shirt off, throwing it on the chair near the table, leaving her in her black bra and jeans as she dried the plate and grill. The warmth coming from the heater felt great on her skin as she put the clean items away in the right cupboards. Emma made her way up to her bedroom and turned on her stereo, slowly swaying to the beat of the music as she folded up and put away the clean clothes on her bed.

Emma grabbed the remaining shirt left to put away and tugged it on over her head as she walked over to her computer chair, taking her mobile phone out of her pocket. Scrolling through her contacts she dialled the hitman's number.

"_What do you want?"_ Emma heard him say.

"Bea's alive, I had her for class today," Emma said, in fake shock.

"_What? How the hell is she still alive? That bitch,"_ he replied, angrily. The sound of him kicking something echoed through the phone line.

"Well, don't bother with her any more. You failed," Emma stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, I have better things to do other than take care of your problem," he said, hanging the phone up with a grunt.

Emma placed the phone down on the desk and sighed in relief, glancing at the photo beside her computer. She picked it up; it was of her and Jenny wrapped up in each other's arms, smiling like fools. _'Jenny, you will be home soon, with me, just how it should be.'_

The moon was high in the cloudy, cold night sky; an eerie silence fell over the town below.

Bo and Kenzi walked around the first floor of the rehabilitation centre, near the reception area, doing their job as best they could without looking suspicious. Bo checked her watch, it was 12:52am; she had to turn off the alarm system in exactly three minutes. The tall brunette made sure to check every open room to bide herself the time she needed. Her watch flashed 12:54am at her as she walked over to the reception desk to where the alarm was set. Opening up the case over the keypad, Bo hovered her slender fingers above it until the time on her watch read 12:55am, then punched the code in deactivating it; a soft beep sounded signalling that her code was accepted.

Kenzi sped down to the laundry room and unlocked the door quietly to allow Sinead and Aisling to enter without tipping anyone off. Her watch read 1:00am as she saw the door open and two small figures dressed in black entered.

"Thanks," Sinead whispered, looking at Kenzi.

"No problem," Kenzi replied, turning and leading them out of the laundry room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Sinead pulled out her map and looked it over quickly as they made their way to the stairway, they opened the door and ascended two stories to get to the third floor, avoiding the security guards on patrol who hopefully wouldn't check the stairwell.

Aisling went to open the door but before her hand came into contact with the handle, Sinead stopped her and whispered, "In twelve minutes, love."

The two brunettes waited by the door as Sinead leaned up against Aisling. The security detail patrolling the floor should be moving on soon, giving them the perfect opportunity to grab Jenny. They heard the faint dinging of the elevator doors opening and after one minute they entered into the corridor. Aisling drew out her loaded dart gun in case they ran into trouble.

They stopped in front of Jenny's room as the elevator dinged once more. They quickly let themselves into the room and came face to face with Jenny who was a few inches taller than them.

Jenny ushered them into the bathroom as she whispered, "When are we leaving?"

"There's a security detail outside; in half an hour Bo and Kenzi will be on this floor so that's when we'll leave," Aisling said quickly, looking at the time on Sinead's watch: 1:35am.

Listening intently, they heard the beeping sound once more, followed shortly by a single soft knock at the door. It was time to leave.

They made their way down the hall, tiptoeing as quietly as they could, trying not to wake any of the residents. Opening the door to the stairway, they began to make their descent to the bottom floor. Everything was going as planned and all three hoped it would remain that way.

They walked along the corridors of the bottom floor when a flashlight beam started to come towards them. Running back as quietly as they could, they hid in one of the recreation rooms waiting for the guard to walk past. Ten minutes had passed before they saw the light of the flashlight disappear. Slowly walking back towards the corridor, they looked both ways for the security guard before exiting. They had made it past the front desk and now they only had a hundred or so metres to go before they made it back to the laundry room.

Aisling withdrew her dart gun once more, her stomach twisted and turned as if something was about to go wrong. Sinead opened the door to the Laundromat, hearing a soft clicking sound as she did so.

"The door wasn't closed before," Aisling stated quietly, looking cautiously behind them.

Sinead looked at Aisling, placing a finger over her lips signalling for her to be quiet as Jenny entered the room before them, leaving the door slightly open. They were half way across the Laundromat when a sharp light filled the room.

"Stop right there," a powerful voice boomed, echoing in the room.

They started to run towards the door when they heard the security guard fire his gun at them.


	9. Chapter 9

A loud echoing bang filled the room as the gun was fired. Jenny, Aisling and Sinead looked behind them and as if it were in slow motion, they saw the bullet leave the gun, disturbing the air around it as it sped close to them, Sinead screamed as it missed her by a few centimetres, her heart beating a mile a minute as she jumped back.

"Jesus," Aisling said loudly, thankful Sinead wasn't hit as she swiftly held her dart gun up and shot the security man as he fired his gun once more.

They turned and ran as the bullet hit Jenny, grazing her arm. She ran fast, out the door, adrenaline pumping through her veins as the wound left by the bullet went unnoticed by her.

Rounding the corner of the building they saw two security details enter through the front gates, leaving them wide open. They split in two different directions as big, armed men came towards them as they ran.

They were seen by the men but before they could say anything Aisling shot them with her dart gun, they immediately fell to the ground as the drug inside the darts knocked them out.

"Nice one," Jenny said, as they ran towards the open gates, their original plan forgotten as instinct took over.

The three brunettes ran down the street as they heard footsteps getting closer and closer to them. Jenny looked over her shoulder, seeing two security men advance on them.

"They're following us," Jenny yelled, running faster, ahead of Aisling and Sinead.

The rounded the corner as they heard guns being loaded. The moon above was shining bright in the night sky, casting enough light for them to be easily seen.

The three girls ran as fast as they could, ignoring the men behind them who were yelling at them to surrender.

More bullets flew past them, missing them by inches as all three screamed. Aisling was quick with her dart gun, shooting the bigger man as he dropped to the ground, trying to pull the dart out of his unprotected shoulder. She tried to shoot the other man but the dart gun had no darts left.

"Shit," Aisling swore under her breath, gripping Sinead's hand, running for their lives.

Jenny was slightly ahead of them, her longer legs giving her an advantage over the two shorter Irish girls.

The heavy breaths of the security officer who was chasing them got louder and louder. Sinead and Aisling caught up with Jenny, still gripping onto each other's hands as they ran. This wasn't the first time they had been in a situation like this but it was Jenny's first time and the excitement of it was so new and exhilarating to her.

Jenny felt a large sweaty hand grab the back of her sweater, yanking her as she spun around.

"Got you," the officer said, smirking at her.

"I don't think so," Jenny said, placing a well aimed kick into his groin, his hand released her as she kneed him in the stomach.

The man toppled to the ground, before he started to get back up again. Jenny ran behind him, kicking him where it hurt, really hard, once more.

The man let out a howl of pain as he grabbed his nether regions, wishing the pain away as the three girls ran away as fast as they could.

Jenny, Sinead and Aisling ran for another half hour, through the quiet alleyways and backstreets of Dublin, trying to avoid getting caught, in case they were being followed.

Jenny stopped and leaned against the brick wall, taking in deep breaths, trying to get a normal breathing pattern back as she felt herself start to tire. Sinead joined her, leaning next to her as she gripped her stomach.

"Are you both alright?" Aisling asked; concern evident in her voice.

"I think so," Jenny replied.

"I don't think you are," Aisling said, noticing blood on Jenny's sweater, pointing to it.

"It's only a graze, I'll be fine, nothing to worry about," Jenny said, shrugging it off.

Aisling walked over to Jenny and pulled the sleeve of her jumper up, revealing a small bullet graze. "It looks like the bleeding has stopped, which is good," she said, pulling the sleeve down.

"I think it's your partner you should be more worried about at the moment," Jenny told Aisling, directing her to Sinead who was still leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach.

"Sinead, are you alright?" Aisling asked her, removing the hair stuck to her face.

"I'll be fine," she said, grimacing as she clutched her stomach once more.

"You're not fine either," Aisling said, worried, removing Sinead's arm from around her stomach and lifting her shirt up to inspect her stomach. She ran her hand softly over Sinead's flat stomach, the smaller girl flinching as fingers ran below her ribcage.

"I think I still haven't recovered properly from that thing Bo done to me three days ago. I feel weak again," Sinead said, leaning forward, resting her head on Aisling's shoulder as Aisling wrapped her arms around her girl.

"We rest for ten minutes before we get moving again, okay?" Aisling asked, the other two agreeing with her.

It was four in the morning; thick dark clouds now covered the sky. Bo and Kenzi pulled up outside of the abandoned shopping lot, scanning the area for the three brunettes. They waited for a good ten minutes before the back doors of the car opened and three exhausted girls got in.

"Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner, had to do some massive cleaning up," Bo said, driving off. "I'm going to drive the long way back to your place and back track on some roads to make sure we aren't being followed."

They had been driving for fifteen minutes; the steady motion of the car moving had put Kenzi and Sinead to sleep. Kenzi was leaning against the window in the passenger's seat, her breath leaving fog marks on it. Sinead was lying down on the backseat, her head resting in Aisling's lap as Aisling softly ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Why did you break me out of the centre?" Jenny asked, already with a slight idea of why.

"Emma must have found out about Sinead and I somehow and she rang us up, asking if we would break you out of the centre. We agreed to do it on one condition..."

"And that condition was what exactly?" Jenny asked, raising her eyebrow at the girl sitting next to her.

"The condition was that she would have to get rid of Bea for us..."

"Wait, hold up. My girlfriend killed Miss Vogel to get me back, what were you thinking when you told her she had to do that?" Jenny asked, he voice getting louder.

"Please be quiet," Aisling said, pointing to the two sleeping figures. "Emma didn't kill her. Bea is alive and well. I've always had a grudge against Bea. She said some awful things to me when I was child which hurt me a lot. Sinead helped me realise that what I had asked Emma to do was wrong. The thing is, when I came to that realisation Emma had already started to get rid of Bea. She had her locked in a cabin with no heating during a snow storm. She did go back and save her the next day..."

"Oh, thank God, she would probably be a mess by now if she had killed anyone," Jenny said, sighing in relief. "So how am I going to get back to Cologne?" Jenny asked, finishing the conversation about Bea.

"You will hide away with Sinead and Aisling for the rest of today while Kenzi and I make sure no one is looking for you. Then at 1:00 am we leave and head down to Schull in West Cork. We have arranged travel with a captain of boat which is stopping by Germany. It will take five hours to reach the pier, so make sure you are well rested before we leave. We should make it there by six in the morning and the captain said he is leaving at seven so that gives us an hour to smuggle the three of you on the boat."

"Wait, they're coming with me?" Jenny asked, shocked.

"Of course we are. We promised Emma we would get you back to her safely and we plan on seeing it out until the end," Aisling said, her hands resting on Sinead's sleeping form.

Thirty minutes had gone by before they reached Lucan, Bo being positive they weren't being followed by anyone. She pulled up behind the abandoned lot of apartment buildings, placing the car in park. It was almost five in the morning and everyone was tired. Jenny started to stir from the light sleep she was in as Aisling woke Sinead up.

The three girls got out of the car, looking to the sky, the sun had started to rise behind the dark grey clouds which threatened to spill at any moment.

"Let's head inside," Aisling said, pulling the keys from her pocket, opening the door.

They made their way inside and into the elevator, pressing the button, ascending to the fourth floor. Getting out, Aisling lead them to the apartment they occupied. Entering it, Jenny looked around at her surroundings. There were many bookcases lines with locked containers, no doubt hiding something inside them.

"We have a bed set up for you in the spare room if you would like to go sleep," Aisling said, leading Jenny out of the lounge room, into the hall and to the room as Sinead went to go get changed into her pyjamas. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall, near your room, you can't miss it and if you want to clean the bullet graze, feel free to use anything in there."

"Thank you," Jenny told her, as she walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Aisling walked into the room next to Jenny's which she shared with Sinead; it was lit only by a small lamp on the bedside table. She got changed into her pyjamas and walked over to the bed, getting in. She reached over and turned the lamp off. Lying on her back, she felt Sinead roll over and nuzzle into her side, draping an arm over her midsection. Aisling pulled the quilt up, as the soft even breaths from Sinead lulled her to sleep.

It was lunch time when Jenny awoke. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, removing the sleep which had formed there before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She carefully removed her sweater and inspected the bullet graze. _'Thank God it's tiny; I do need to clean it though, so much blood. Hmmm, where do they keep the towels around here,'_ Jenny thought, exiting the bathroom.

She walked the length of the hall and back, entering the bedroom again. She looked around and noticed a large white cupboard in the corner of the room, _'I swear that wasn't there before,' _she thought, opening it up and finding the towels. She grabbed a small towel and a large towel from it, closing it softly not to wake anyone up.

On her way out of the room, she noticed her bag sitting in the corner. Placing it on the bed, she took out a change of clothes and headed back to the bathroom. Going to the sink, Jenny took her shirt off and inspected her arm again. Once the wound was clean it didn't look bad at all, _'looks just like a little scrape but smaller and going in a line across my arm.'_

The brunette quickly showered and got dressed before making her way into the lounge room. Getting a good look at the room, it looked well lived in, except for the boarded up windows which only let a minimal amount of sunlight in. She slowly made her way around it, Jenny looked at the various books in the bookshelves; she picked up the locked cases and shook them slightly to see if she could tell what was inside. 

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a dusty photo frame sitting on top of the cabinet near the lounge. She walked over to it and picked it up, removing the fine layer of dust covering the picture. It was of two young, brown haired girls with their arms wrapped around each other, one who she guessed to be Aisling was in a summer, knee length, aqua green dress and the other, Sinead, was in a light blue dress. _'They don't look much older than ten or eleven, in this picture, so cute though. They are almost dressed the same,' _Jenny thought, smiling as she placed it back on the cabinet.

"Morning," she heard Aisling say, coming into the lounge room.

"Good afternoon," Jenny replied.

Aisling lazily walked over to where Jenny was and looked at the photo, "That's Sinead and I at my twelfth birthday," she told Jenny, before walking into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat or drink? We should have coffee somewhere if Sinead hasn't drunk it all," she asked, opening up the cupboard, retrieving two bowls and a box of cereal.

"Would you like some cereal?" Aisling asked Jenny, holding up a box of corn flakes.

"Sounds good," Jenny replied, smiling at the girl.

Aisling placed two bowls of cereal on the table along with two glasses of orange juice. They sat and ate breakfast in silence.

Jenny glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 2:15 pm.

"Is Sinead still asleep?" Jenny asked, making conversation.

"Yeah, Bo did some weird thing to her a few days ago and she's still not okay even if she insists she is."

"I saw all of that go down, I was in the library, reading when I heard the commotion. It looked rather painful."

"I think it was; Sinead could barely stay awake after it. So is this Emma girl your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Emma is my girlfriend, just like I'm guessing Sinead is yours."

"Yeah, she's my girl," Aisling said, with a big smile on her face, blushing slightly.

"I wish I could talk to Emma," Jenny said, sighing.

"If you would like, you can ring her," Aisling said, retrieving the phone from the kitchen.

"That would be awesome," Jenny said, waiting as Aisling dialled Emma's phone, handing it to her.

Jenny placed the phone to her ear and listened to it ringing, watching Aisling walk into the hallway giving her privacy.

"_Hello."_

"Hello, Emma, it's me..."

"_Oh my God, Jenny, it's so good to hear your voice, I love you, I miss you, I just want you back home with me. It's been horrible without you here and I..."_

"Emma, please calm down. I'll be home very soon."

"_Okay, okay, calming down. I love you Jenny."_

"I love you too, Emma."

"_How is it over there, are you being treated well?"_

"It's always raining over here and yes I'm being treated very well. For criminals Sinead and Aisling are so warm and caring. It's a bit off putting."

"_At least they rescued you from that place."_

"Yes, they did and I will be forever thankful to you and them."

"_I have to go now Jenny. Mum just got home with the shopping and no matter how much I would love to stay here and talk with you forever and ever, Mum will have my head if I don't help."_

"Okay then beautiful, I love you."

"_I love you too, Jenny," Emma said, hanging up the phone. _

Jenny sighed, placing the phone back on the table. She joined Sinead and Aisling on the lounge, sitting opposite them, looking at them.

"So, are we just going to sit around here all day?" Jenny asked.

"Yep," Sinead said, nuzzling into Aisling, still tired.

"I was actually going to head out to the shops to grab some snacks, it should take about a day to reach Germany by boat and I would rather avoid being hungry," Aisling said.

"That sounds smart," Sinead said, yawning.

"Any snack food you enjoy, Jenny?" Aisling asked her.

"Anything will do," she replied.

Around four in the afternoon, Aisling returned with two bags of groceries. She washed and packed away some apples and grapes, taking an assortment of cakes out of the bag, placing them on the counter.

"We have muffins, custard slice and doughnuts," Jenny said, looking at the food.

"And we also have some chocolate chip cookies, biscuits and some Tayto's," Aisling replied, placing them neatly next to the cakes.

"Tayto's?" Jenny questioned.

"They are Aisling's favourite type of crisps," Sinead replied, coming into the lounge room, her hair wet.

"Oh," was all Jenny replied with, sitting on the lounge.

"Jenny, have you got all your stuff organised? We need to be packed and ready to leave in a little under nine hours. Aisling, you may want to go get some stuff together as well. Remember you need enough for at least three to four days," Sinead said, walking into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

It was just before 1:00 am when they made their way downstairs with their bags and snacks. They didn't have to wait long, Bo pulled up outside of the building as they ushered into the backseat of the car. Jenny was on the left, Aisling in the middle and Sinead on the right.

They drove in silence, Jenny softly sang along to Lovefool which was playing on the radio. After the song finished the car went silent once more.

"So... Jenny, tell me something about yourself, I haven't been paying much attention to life details, but I'm shit bored right now," Kenzi said, flicking through the radio channels.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm nineteen, live in Cologne and have the best girlfriend in the whole entire world. Emma is amazing; she's everything I could have asked for plus more," Jenny said, smiling as she thought of Emma.

"You're all a bunch of lesbians," Kenzi said, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Really?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes, there is you; you have Emma. Bo here has Lauren. Sinead and Aisling are totally obvious..."

"Hey," Aisling said, snapping at Kenzi.

"Tell me then, am I wrong?"

Aisling mumbled something under her breath as Kenzi looked at her, expecting an answer.

"So, I'm waiting for an answer sugar-pie," Kenzi said, turning around in her seat.

Sinead looked at Aisling, waiting for an answer as well.

Aisling looked to Sinead and smiled before answering, "No, you're not wrong."

"Well, see, a bunch of lesbians," Kenzi said, plopping back down in her seat, unwrapping a lollipop.

They drove in silence once again, it was almost half past three and they were all still awake, feeling a mixture of nervousness, excitement and anticipation.

"What I would like to know is why you two, Bo and Kenzi, were at the centre for?" Jenny asked.

"Just investigating a lead, has proven to be rather useless and a waste of time so far," Bo said, giving no hint to the fact that that wasn't their real mission there.

"Oh, okay," Jenny said, turning to the two girls next to her. "So how did you two become criminals?"

"That's a good question," Kenzi said, sitting up straight.

"It's none of your business," Aisling said, crossing her arms.

"Don't make me put all our lives in danger, I will do it and use my touch power if you don't tell us why," Bo said, smirking.

"Fine," Sinead said, not wanting to experience it again. "It was back in October 2004, we were both sixteen years old. It was a Saturday night and we decided to go to the museum, a lot of other people where there, mostly shady looking men. We were looking at a massive jewel, it was emerald, said to be worth almost a million dollars in the States. A group of men were next to us and one of them knocked into me, pushing me forward and I ended up slightly touching the rope. The alarm sounded and then one of the men stole the jewel. They started to yell at us, saying that we had stolen it. The security man then came and started to chase after us, we were scared so we ran away as fast as we could even though we knew we did nothing wrong."

"Oh man, that sucks," Kenzi said, softly.

"It does," Jenny said, "It still doesn't tell me how you became criminals though."

"About three months after it all happened we found the place we are staying in now. The landlord of the building found us there and threatened to call the Guards. We told him we would do anything for him if he let us stay. He said his son was wrongly imprisoned and if we broke him out of a juvenile detention centre he would let us stay there for as long as we wanted and he would supply water and electricity until we ring him and say we are moving out. I guess that is how it all started," Aisling said, summing it up.

"So wait, you're actually not the bad guys?" Kenzi asked, shocked.

"No, we only help people if the person they want us to help is innocent. We would never help someone who has done something wrong," Sinead said, hoping to get her point across.

"Wow," was all Jenny said, looking out the window.

They fell into a comfortable silence once more. They drove for another hour, Kenzi had drifted off to sleep as Jenny watched the scenery pass by. Aisling was also asleep with her head on Sinead's shoulder as she watched the scenery as well.

They drove for another hour and a half; the sun was starting to rise as they pulled into a side street near the pier, behind another car.

They exited the car, Bo and Kenzi walked in front of the three brunettes making sure the path in front of them was clear. They passed some old brick houses as the long pier came into view. It was about eighty meters in length and at the end of it was a large ship, the crew hauling containers up the ramp and into the aft section of its hull.

Jenny, Aisling and Sinead were all nervous as they walked the streets in broad daylight, a Garda car drove past them dropping some Guards off near the pier. They walked over to one of the small vessels on the side of the pier, talking to the crew. The five girls stopped walking as they saw a group of Guards ahead of them. Jenny turned around and walked back a few metres, she started to examine the flower bush that was there, paying close attention to it as one of the Guards walked passed her.

Sinead pulled Aisling around the side of the building they were standing by. Three Guards started to enter from the other direction. Sinead moved Aisling into a small alcove made by the back entrance of the building being bricked off. Sinead brought Aisling's lips down to her own, kissing her softly. She ran her hands gently along the back of her neck, making her moan as her tongue ran softly along her bottom lip. Aisling parted her lips and allowed access, kissing Sinead back passionately.

They were brought out of their peaceful bliss by the sound of Kenzi fake gagging. They broke apart and looked at Kenzi who was standing in front of them with Bo and Jenny standing behind her.

"You two are totally adorable," Bo said, smiling with her hand on her heart. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"So, um, let's get going, shall we?" Sinead asked, blushing, looking over to Aisling who was a rather bright shade of red.

They checked for the Guards, seeing none in sight, they made their way down the pier carrying their bags on their backs. Bo walked ahead and started to talk to the captain who then ushered for Jenny, Sinead and Aisling to follow him.

The boarded the boat, looking back to see Bo and Kenzi walk away, heading back down the pier. The captain ushered them along once more, opening the door to the lower decks of the boat.


	10. Chapter 10

"Follow me ladies," the captain said, leading them down a narrow set of stairs and into the boat's hull where the crew's quarters were located.

The captain led them down long, winding corridors; the air was musky as voices coming from the deck echoed all around.

The lights started to flicker, dimming in some places as the captain continued to lead them somewhere in the ship.

Jenny was walking with her head held high as she followed the captain with no problem. Sinead and Aisling were walking a few steps behind her, trying to memorise the route they were taking to get to their room.

After ten minutes of walking the captain finally stopped outside a rusting door. "This is where you will be staying. Please do not leave your room as my crew doesn't need to know we have stowaways on board. Dinner will be brought down to you later on tonight," he said, opening the door to the room.

Jenny walked inside and looked around the small room. There were a set of bunk beds in the corner, bolted to the floor and wall of the ship, off to the side there was a door leading to a single bathroom with a toilet and sink. In the last corner of the room was a pile of twenty or so blankets.

"It's lovely Captain, thank you for all you are doing for us," Jenny said, smiling at the man, lightly touching his arm.

"It's no problem Miss," he replied, ushering Sinead and Aisling into the room before he closed the door and left.

"So," Jenny said, facing the two Irish girls.

"So, now we wait until we hit the coastline of Germany," Aisling said, walking over to the pile of blankets and spreading a few out on the floor before sitting down.

Jenny and Sinead joined her, picking at the non-existent fluff on the blankets.

The sounds of loud clanging hit up against the side of the boat, rocking it slightly. The engine rattled to life as all three brunettes looked at each other.

"We seem to be heading off," Jenny said, moving so her back was against the wall. The rocking of the ship was greater than it was before.

"I hope this rocking will stop soon," Sinead said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I find it soothing and relaxing," Jenny responded, leaning her head back, breathing in deeply.

"I find it sickening," Sinead said, with a sour expression on her face.

"Do you get seasick?" Jenny asked her, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I have never been on a boat before, so I have no idea," she responded honestly.

"You have no problem with the movement of the car, so this is like that. I think you just need to get used to the motion of the ship then you'll be fine," Aisling said, moving closer to Sinead.

They sat and talked about random topics of conversation for a few hours. They brought out a pack of cards and played UNO with Jenny wining more than half of the games. Sinead backed out of the cards game, her motion sickness only got worse the more the ship moved and crashed into the waves.

"Try lying down, Emma doesn't do well on boats either and it always helps her," Jenny suggested, noticing how pale the girl was.

Sinead shook her head and drew her knees up to her body, wrapping her arms around her legs, moaning in discomfort.

"Sinead, sweetie, come here," Aisling said, looking at her.

Sinead shook her head once more.

"You're most likely going to throw up if you stay like that," Jenny said, raising an eyebrow.

Aisling moved in front of Sinead, softly taking her hands from around her knees and getting her to lie down on her back.

"Try closing your eyes, it should help your senses stabilise and the feeling of wanting to throw up go away," Jenny stated, matter-of-factly.

Aisling sat near Sinead's head and brushed the hair off her face, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I don't see boating as part of your criminal life," Jenny said, smirking.

"haha," Sinead replied, trying to get up, not getting very far, Aisling's hand pushing her back down.

-

"Emma," Sammy whined as she changed the channel on the television.

"Sammy, you have seen that episode of the Simpson's plenty of times, why do we have to watch it again?"

"Because there is nothing better to watch or to do," he replied, trying to look serious.

"We do have an unopened box of muffin mix if you want to help me make them," Emma told him, getting up off the couch.

"What flavour?"

"Chocolate."

Sammy jumped up and followed Emma, "I get to lick the bowl," he said, running to the pantry to retrieve the mix.

"What does it say we need to add, Sammy?" Emma asked.

"We need three eggs, ¾ a cup of milk and 10ml of oil," he replied, handing the box to Emma.

"Can you please go get the mixer?" Emma asked him. Opening the door to the cupboard, she pulled out a big container to mix the batter in.

"You need to pre-heat the oven, Mum says I'm not allowed to," Sammy told her, returning with the beater. "I'll prepare the tray for the muffins."

They got everything ready and lined up the ingredients, ready to make their muffins.  
>Emma let Sammy crack the eggs, add the milk and the oil into the mix and then helped him to beat it all together.<p>

"I think it needs to be beaten for one more minute, Emma."

"I think it's good like that, do you want to place it onto the tray now?"

"Yes, I do," Sammy said, retrieving the muffin tray.

Sammy started to place the mix into the indents in the tray for the muffins, concentrating on what he was doing.

"Emma, when's Jenny coming back?"

"Jenny should be home very soon, within the next two days hopefully and before you say it, yes, we are going to take you to the park," she replied, smiling at her little brother.

"I can't wait. Pass me a spoon Emma, I need to eat the rest of the mix, the tray is full."

Emma retrieved a spoon for her brother, passing it to him she asked, "Are you going to share?"

"No," he replied, running off, leaving Emma to place the tray in the oven and clean up.

-

A loud booming sound echoed through the whole of the ship, jolting it sharply to one side as Jenny, Sinead and Aisling went flying across the room hitting the wall near the bunk beds.

Sirens started to blare as the sound of voices yelling could be heard from up above. The boat kept sharply tilting, making Sinead feel even worse than before.

"We need to get onto the bed and sit between the wall and ladder to the top bunk, the space is small enough to fit us so we won't go flying," Aisling said loudly, grabbing hold of Sinead, trying to make her way to the bed.

Jenny was first one to reach the bunk beds, grabbing hold of the metal framework, pulling herself onto it. Aisling helped Sinead up as she followed behind her. Jenny sat next to the ladder with her back against the wall. Aisling sat next to her, with the wall on the other side.

"Come here Sinead," Aisling said, pulling the girl to her. Sinead sat between her legs and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on Aisling's chest.

"Just please don't be sick," Aisling said, noting the sour expression on her girlfriend's face.

The boat sharply turned again, their bags went sliding across the floor as they stayed still in their tight spot on the bed.

"The alarms are so loud, I think the ship is under attack," Jenny said, looking at the two girls.

"I think so too," Aisling replied, holding Sinead closer to her.

The ship rocked, shook, sharply turned and vibrated for almost an hour before it started to even out and the sounds became quieter and quieter. Shortly after, the alarm claxons turned off, allowing Jenny, Sinead and Aisling to clearly hear their thoughts once more.

"I'm tired," Sinead said, yawning as she nuzzled into Aisling's chest.

"I am too," Jenny replied, "I'm going to head up to the top bunk and leave you two down here," she added, getting up and climbing the ladder.

All three girls fell asleep quickly. Jenny was lying on her stomach with one leg kicked out from under the blanket. Down below Aisling was asleep on her back with Sinead cuddled into her side.

-

Emma walked into the kitchen for the third time in the last ten minutes to get Sammy away from the muffins.

"Don't touch them yet, they still need to cool down," she said, placing the muffin tray up higher.

"But I want one now," Sammy whinged.

"What smells so good?" Melanie Muller asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Muffins do, Mum, and Emma won't let me have one!" Sammy stated, pouting.

"Give your brother a muffin Emma, they don't have to be totally cool," she said, picking up the rack with the muffins, allowing Sammy to take one.

Biting into her own, she faced Emma, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at her.

"Wipe that look off your face, Emma. Jenny will be back in a few days, stop being the Grinch."

"What? How do you know about Jenny?" Emma asked, scared to know how much about Jenny leaving Cologne the older woman knew.

"Sammy told me last night. He said that when Jenny gets back in two days you promised to take him to the park. Is there anything else I should know about which you aren't telling me?" Melanie inquired.

"Oh, no, no, no, she just had to go back home to sort out some of her parent's affairs, she's probably packing to return home, here, right now," Emma said, picking up a muffin and heading out of the kitchen.

-

Eight hours had gone by before any of the sleeping girls started to stir. Jenny was the first one awake, making her way down the bunk bed ladder she saw Aisling and Sinead cuddled up together. _'They are too cute, just like Em. I can't wait till I can cuddle Emma like that again; I will never take it for granted like I have before.'_

Jenny cleaned up the room a bit, placing everything back in semi-neat piles before making her way into the bathroom to wash her face.

Aisling woke up next followed by Sinead shortly after; the three brunettes ate some of the snacks they brought along, Aisling opening a packet of Tayto's sharing them around.

They had been on the boat for roughly twenty four hours before they heard the signal that they were going to dock soon. They packed away all of the belongings they had brought with them and waited by the door for the captain to give them the "all clear" to leave.

They waited for twenty minutes before he came back. Leading them through the corridors and up to the main deck; he sneaked them off the ship.

They took their first steps on German soil, reading the sign, in English, which said 'Welcome to Bremerhaven."

"So how long will it take us to get to Cologne?" Sinead asked.

"About four hours according to Google maps," Aisling replied, "Now to find a car hire place."

"There should be one this way," Jenny said, walking east.

"How do you know that?"

"The sign over there in German, which I figure both of you cannot read," Jenny replied, smirking.

They walked in the direction of the car hire place, taking seven minutes to reach it. Jenny hired a car which Sinead paid for. Getting into the car they headed for Cologne so Jenny and Emma could be reunited once more.


	11. Chapter 11

They drove down the smooth, two-lane roads of Bremerhaven noticing the massive car parks along the side of the road near the multi-story buildings and the lush, green hills with tall, thin flourishing trees growing from them. Sinead and Aisling looked through the wound down windows amazed by the new scenery and smells that they were experiencing.

After forty-five minutes of driving they entered the town of Bremen. Jenny drove slowly around the town showing them some sites.

"Over to the right you will see Historische Altstadt, it's a historic walking area. We can pull over and go have a quick look, I hear the scenery is beautiful," Jenny told them, looking into the rear view mirror awaiting their response.

"Can we?" Sinead asked, excited about the historic aspect of the walk.

"Sure," Jenny replied, parking the car in the nearest place.

The three brunettes got out of the car and started to walk through the area. They looked on, fascinated by the buildings as they noticed the medieval and early new age fortress-designed landscape of the buildings.

"That's the Town Hall, it's one of the most important examples of Brick Gothic architecture in Europe," Aisling said, looking up in wonder at the extravagant building.

"It was built between 1405 and 1409 and in 1595 to 1612, Lϋder Von Bentheim renovated it to overlook the market place. I can't believe it survived the Second World War especially when sixty percent of the city was destroyed," Sinead responded.

"Okay you two history nerds, let's get back on the road, there is still plenty more to see along the way and I can't wait to see Emma again," Jenny said, dragging them away from the historical building.

They got back into the car and drove for another hour and twenty minutes. Jenny had fun telling them about the parts of Germany they were driving through and about anything of interest she could think of.

They reached the city of Osnabrück and decided to get lunch as they were all getting hungry. Jenny drove down the streets until they found a quaint little restaurant; parking the car the three girls got out and made their way inside.

They found a table and sat down, picking up the old style menus, studying them, looking for something new to try.

"I think I will go with this," Aisling said, pointing to something on the menu as she showed it to Jenny.

"The Hähnchen Schnitzel, it's a good choice for someone who hasn't eaten German food before. I rather like it," Jenny said. Looking to Sinead, she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get the same thing," she replied, placing the menu down.

Jenny studied the menu for a little longer and when she knew what she wanted she called over a waiter and ordered the food.

"Can I please get two Hähnchen-Schnitzel's and a Rouladen," Jenny said, smiling at the teenage boy who took their order.

They waited patiently for their meals to be cooked, making small talk with each other.

"I bet you can't wait to see Emma again," Sinead said, smiling as a grin broke out on Jenny's face.

"No, I really can't. I think I will probably just hug her, or cry or maybe do both," Jenny responded, a slight blush rising on her face.

"If I were you and I was away from this one for as long as you've been away from Emma, I would be a total wreck right now," Aisling said, wrapping her arm around Sinead and kissing her on the cheek.

"It's been hard, really hard, but I've kept it together just because I know I will be with Emma once more. I didn't realise before but since being away from her I don't think I could live without her. My life was pretty shitty before I met her and now I don't think I could live without her, she's my world. I think I would rather die than lose her," Jenny said, staring out the window.

"That's so sweet," Sinead said as the waiter came back and placed their meals in front of them.

They ate their meals in near silence, only having Jenny ask them how they liked their food, which they replied with a 'good' as they ate more of it.

They finished up and got back on the road, driving for another forty minutes before they hit the city of Münster. Pulling over once more they got out and went to see the Cathedral of Saint Paul. Admiring the building for a good ten minutes, Jenny suddenly spoke up about it.

"I did an assignment on this cathedral way back, if I remember correctly it was built between 1225 and 1265 in a style transitional between Romanesque and Gothic. Some of the notable features about the interior of the cathedral are the impressive spatial effects it has, the numerous tombs of bishops and canons which includes Cardinal von Galen, who died in 1946, and the astronomical clock which was added in 1540 on the wall of the choir," Jenny stated, watching the shocked expression on the two Irish girls' faces.

"Now who's the history nerd," Aisling said, laughing slightly as they made their way back to the car.

They drove for just over an hour, Jenny singing along to the radio as Aisling and Sinead snuggled up in the back seat.

"We're now entering Remscheid, do you want to go take a drive past the Müngsten Bridge?" Jenny asked them.

"Yes," the two girls replied.

Jenny drove them to where the bridge was and pulled over onto the side of the road. They got out of the car, deciding to get a better look at it.

"It must be at least 100 metres high," Sinead said in awe.

"107 metres high to be exact," Jenny said, winking at her. "The bridge began construction in 1893 and was finished in 1897. Anton von Rieppel was the architect and engineer in charge of the project," Jenny stated, shrugging her shoulders. "I made it once out of paddle pop sticks in school."

"How far are we from Cologne?" Aisling asked as they all got back into the car.

"About half an hour away," Jenny replied, a smile growing on her face as she realised she will be back in Emma's arms in under an hour.

"Maybe we should stop at a pay phone and ring Emma up and tell her to meet us somewhere. Obviously it can't be at her house or yours as your parents probably called some people who live here and they could be keeping a look out for you," Aisling said.

"Good idea. I think there is one at the next petrol station. I will ring her up and tell her to meet us just past the city centre near the woods where I got lost once and no, I'm not telling you how I got lost in the woods," Jenny said, hearing the two girls laugh at her getting lost.

They drove for another ten minutes before coming across the petrol station. They all got out and Jenny went to the phone, she put in the money and dialled Emma's mobile number. She spoke to her in quick German before hanging up and turning to face the two girls.

"Emma said she will meet us in the clearing near the woods just outside of the city in about fifteen minutes."

Getting back into the car they drove the rest of the way to Cologne, the smile on Jenny's face grew bigger and bigger at each passing moment until she was starting to shake with excitement.

They drove past the school and as Aisling looked out of the window she saw Bea walking along holding the hand of a man.

"That's Bea," Aisling said, a smile on her face.

"And she is with Ben," Jenny said, telling them who the man with her was.

"I'm so relieved she's alive even if she is constantly looking over her shoulder like she's scared," Aisling said. She turned and faced Sinead, "Thank you for helping me realise that killing her was the wrong thing to do."

"Anytime sweetie," Sinead said, cupping Aisling's face and giving her a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

They drove to the woods and Jenny parked the car on the side of the road. Getting out and walking towards the clearing, Jenny was a bundle of nerves like she was on her first date with the blonde. She rounded the corner and saw Emma.

Her blue eyes locked with Emma's hazel and they ran into each other's arms. Jenny picked Emma up off the ground and spun her around in circles before placing her back on the ground and peppering her face in soft kisses.

"I missed you so much Jenny," Emma said, kissing her on the lips and holding her tight.

"I missed you too, I love you so much," Jenny said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you too," Emma replied, kissing her again and pulling her into a hug.

Sinead and Aisling looked on as Jenny and Emma held each other tightly, finally reunited after a little over a week apart.

Jenny released Emma from their hug and taking hold of her hand, walked over to the two Irish girls.

"Thank you for getting Jenny back to me," Emma said, smiling at them.

"Yes, thank you both, even if it meant getting sea sick and having Bo suck your whatever," Jenny said, turning to Sinead while saying the last part.

"Jenny, don't push it, they are criminals and can do God-knows-what to you, even kill you," Emma whispered through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me but we are not killers," Aisling said, getting defensive.

"Aisling, sweetie, she doesn't know our story like Jenny does, calm down please," Sinead said, stepping in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

"Fine," Aisling said, stepping back as Emma's phone started to ring.

"It's an unknown number," Emma said.

"Well answer it," Aisling said in a sharp tone.

Emma hit the answer button and put the phone to her ear, "Hello."

"_Hi Emma, my name is Bo, can you please put me on loud speaker?"_

"Um okay, one minute." Emma placed her hand over the phone and said "It's someone named Bo who wants to be put on speaker."

"Well, put her on speaker, she was the one who helped us break Jenny out," Aisling retorted.

Emma put Bo on loud speaker, "You're on speaker now."

"_Thank you."_

"Hi Bo," Jenny said. "Sinead and Aisling are here also."

"_Excellent. I don't have long as I have to get going soon, but your parents came to the rehab centre and I had a talk with them. Using my special gifts I was able to convince them about Ronnie and him slipping you drugs. Your father then rang up someone named Stefan and told him that you would be returning back to his house. He expects to see you by tonight or tomorrow."_

"Oh my God, thank you Bo," Jenny said, happily jumping up and down on the spot.

"_I do have to go now though. Bye girls."_

"Bye Bo," all four girls said in unison as the phone went dead.

"What are you two going to do now?" Jenny asked Sinead and Aisling.

"We're planning on going back to Bremerhaven and getting on a boat to go back to Ireland. The captain who dropped us off here is heading back in two days so we're hoping we can get a lift back with him. Planes are just too risky for us," Aisling said, wrapping her arm around Sinead.

"You should take the car then and return it to where we got it from," Jenny said, handing them the keys.

"Thank you," Sinead told her, accepting them. "We better get going then."

Sinead and Aisling walked to the car, holding hands as Aisling opened the passenger door for Sinead. She hopped in and Aisling went to the driver's side and got in. Starting the car, they pulled out onto the road and drove off heading back to Bremerhaven.

"I think I'm actually going to miss them," Jenny said wrapping her arms around Emma.

"That's sweet. Do you want to head back to my house for a while? Sammy can't wait to see you again."

"That sounds really good," Jenny said, taking hold of Emma's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked back to the blonde's house.

The walk to Emma's only took fifteen minutes and Jenny told her all about her time in Ireland and of Sinead, Aisling, Bo and Kenzi and of the events that happened, making Emma stop in shock and surprise at times.

Opening the door to the Müller residence, they were greeted with silence.

"I guess no one is home anymore," Emma said, looking around the room.

"JENNY!" Sammy yelled out as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey Sammy," Jenny replied, bending down and hugging the small boy.

"Emma said when you come back you will both take me to the park, can we pretty please go to the park?" Sammy asked them with wide eyes.

"Okay, we can go to the park up the street for now and the big one tomorrow," Emma said, watching Sammy nod his head at her.

They left the house and started to walk towards the park. Sammy skipped ahead of them as Jenny wrapped her arm around Emma's waist, walking behind the boy, finally feeling complete once more now that she was home in Emma's arms.

Fin


End file.
